La flor de naranja
by PPBKAI
Summary: Cuando deseamos algo a veces no pensamos con claridad y creemos que solo con nuestro físico podremos retener lo que amamos. Es cierto que de la vista nace el amor por ¿Hasta que punto es esto cierto? TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

**LA FLOR DE NARANJA **

**Por: PPBKAI**

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

**DISCLAMER:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, son de Takao Aoki (la verdad no sé que cruce por su cabeza a la hora de ver lo que nosotros hacemos con ellos en nuestros fics..)

**SUMMARY:** Cuando deseamos algo a veces no pensamos con claridad y creemos que solo con nuestro físico podremos retener lo que amamos. Es cierto que de la vista nace el amor por ¿Hasta que punto es esto cierto?

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene yaoi, lemmon y algo de rape, así que si eres homo fóbico o no te agrada esta temática, por favor, no continúes leyendo. Ahora que si lo que te gusta es el yaoi, lemmon y algo de rape...pues... ¡adelante!

Además de lo mencionado anteriormente, este fic es de ciencia ficción con toques de humor, así que en los primeros capítulos verán actitudes de los personajes un poco fuera de su contexto original.

**CAPITULO 1/7:**

En un aislado poblado de Rusia toda la gente vive en paz, las casitas son sencillas y debido a que la mayoría se dedican a la agricultura, la distancia entre ellas es muy grande, para ir a visitar al vecino se debe ir en bicicleta o en caballo. Y no se diga para bajar al pueblo, entonces la carreta, o si se puede una camioneta pesada, son las ideales para llegar.

En medio de este escenario encontramos una de las casas que es igual a las demás, en sus terrenos encontramos árboles de naranja, algunas otras verduras, 6 gallinitas ponedoras y 2 caballos.

El dueño de esta común propiedad es una persona muy poco común: es un joven que por diversas circunstancias de la vida esta solo. Lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior fue una herencia que le dejaron sus padres. Vive solo por que nadie del lugar quiere vivir con el, a algunos les cae bien, pero para los demás es un fantasma.

Solo conserva algunas amistades de la infancia que le son fieles, pero que hasta cierto punto lo compadecen. No es que no lo quieran, al contrario, lo que pasa es que se dan cuenta de su situación y saben que no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

Pero ¿Cuál es esa situación? Pues todo queda resuelto con una sencilla descripción de nuestro protagonista: es muy alto (un punto a su favor), pero es demasiado delgado a pesar del duro trabajo que tiene que hacer en sus tierras, no tiene ni un solo asomo de músculo, su cabello es reseco y maltratado, sus ojos son grandes y saltones con un color algo raro. Por labios parece que tuviera una delgada liga y su piel es grasosa lo que le provoca una gran cantidad de barros en la cara.

Con todas estas características no le importa mucho el arreglarse, así que solo tiene un pequeño espejo sobre su lavabo y eso, solo para rasurarse y lavarse los dientes... aaah, pobre Kai Hiwatari, con esas características se ha convertido en una persona acomplejada, tímida y callada.

Kai lleva ya algunos meses con apuros económicos, sus naranjas no se han vendido bien a pesar de que es el único que las vende. Es raro encontrar naranjas en Rusia, es una tierra muy fría, pero el heredó el don de su padre para poder cultivar lo que sea. En un tiempo eran muy bien cotizadas, pero ahora, con la apertura a nuevos mercados, la gente prefiere la fruta importada.

Un día, comentando la situación con un amigo este le pasó el tip de que en un mes mas llegarían al lugar un grupo muy grande de trabajadores por que se construiría una presa, así que mientras durara la construcción todos tratarían de sacar provecho de ello.

Cuando toda esa gente comenzó a llegar a trabajar, Kai se juntó con su mejor amigo, Yuriy, para entre los 2 hacer un "mini negocio" y así sacar algo de dinero, además de que si Yuriy ofrecía el producto, era seguro que lo venderían. Y es que Yu era completamente opuesto a Kai, todo lo tenía hermoso: piel aperlada, pelirrojo, figura perfecta y encima un carácter muy agradable.

El primer día se fueron muy tempranito en una vieja camioneta de Kai al lugar; al llegar bajaron una mesa plegable y se pusieron a vender jugo de naranja, naranjas partidas y huevos duros. Inmediatamente los vigilantes del lugar se acercaron a quitarlos, pero fueron desarmados con una sonrisa del pelirrojo quien les regaló una naranja a cada uno. La venta de ese día no estuvo tan mal, así que regresaron al día siguiente. Todos los obreros les compraban comida, unos por que decían que un jugo de naranja a buen precio, y en la mañana en Rusia, era algo que no se podía desperdiciar, pero otros solo hacían al gasto con tal de que Yuriy les despachara, y de mala gana le pagaban a Kai que era el encargado de las finanzas.

Así que sin pensarlo, ese se convirtió en su negocio redondo: todo salía casi regalado, pero al aumentar las ventas, también el trabajo en la tierra se hacía mas pesado. Ahora no solo les compraban los obreros, si no que también empezaban a comprar algunos de los ingenieros encargados de la obra.

En un día de esos que llegaron a vender, todos les compraron de carrera y se regresaban corriendo, les comentaron que era por que el ingeniero que llevaba la dirección general del proyecto iba a llegar en unos momentos y debían estar listos para recibirlo.

Tenían curiosidad por saber quien era el director de todo aquello así que se quedaron tiempo extra para verlo llegar. A la media hora llegó un lujoso auto que dejó boquiabiertos a ambos amigos, un uniformado chofer bajó del móvil y abrió la puerta trasera por la cual descendió un hombre, que aunque hubiera llegado en burro, se hubiera notado que era el director.

Era un gallardo hombre un tanto entrado en años, con un gesto de madurez, audacia e inteligencia suprema, nariz aguileña, mirada clara e intimidante. Todas estas características dejaron estupefactos a los jóvenes, pero sobre todo a Kai, que sintió un calor recorrerle todo su cuerpo y un marcado rubor en sus mejillas cuando cruzó una mirada fugaz con el a la hora de que bajó del auto y le dedicó un cordial ademán de saludo, tal vez por que notó como lo miraba. Una vez que el hombre se perdió al entrar al lugar Yuriy comentó:

-¡Fiu! ¿Qué hombre no crees?

-Si, es perfecto- aún no bajaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Te gustó.

-Y a quién no, lo tiene todo.

-Pero tu lo miraste de forma diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres Yu?

-Nunca te había visto una expresión como la que traes ahora.

-No digas tonterías.- pero ya tenía la cara mas roja que un tomate, eso si, de la impresión le salieron 2 barros mas para su colección.

Durante el resto del día se la pasó viendo estrellitas pensando en aquel hombre.

Al día siguiente se levantó como siempre muy temprano, cargó el camión junto con su amigo Yuriy y se dirigieron a vender como siempre.

Pero ese día, cuando estaban mas ajetreados que nunca, Kai estaba agachado exprimiendo unas naranjas cuando una voz excepcional llamó su atención

-Es jugo natural de naranja ¿Verdad?- casi le da el infarto a Kai al levantar la vista y toparse con el hombre del día anterior.

-S-s-si- todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Es raro ver de eso por aquí, a ver, dame uno.

Con algo de torpeza Kai preparó el jugo ante la divertida mirada de Yuriy. Cuando terminó de prepararlo le extendió el vaso al hombre.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-Nada, es un regalo de la casa.

-Ah, muchas gracias jovencito ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kai Hiwatari ¿Y usted?- preguntó algo apenado.

-Boris Valkov... gracias por el jugo, que tengas buen día.

El pobre Kai no se podía recuperar de la impresión, todo si cuerpo seguía temblando y ya ni se fijaba bien en lo que estaba cobrando. Al terminar las ventas del día, de nuevo tuvo que soportar las burlas de Yuriy

-Ay si, "es un regalo de la casa", es mas "mi casa es tu casa ¿No quieres vivir con migo?"

-CALLATE

De ese día en adelante, todos lo días en la mañana Boris pasaba a comprar su jugo de naranja e incluso en ocasiones charlaba brevemente con los muchachos por que le caían bien.

Ahora Kai trataba de ser un poco mas cuidadoso con su arreglo, se compró camisas nuevas y hasta se cortó el cabello de una manera mas moderna. De vez en cuando Yu le daba algún consejo para que se viera mejor pero... incluso si se pusiera un moño no mejoraba en nada.

En una ocasión en la tarde bajó al pueblo a hacer algunas compras y al entrar a una tienda se quedó paralizado por que ahí mismo estaba comprando el hombre de sus sueños. Estaba distraído mirando un estante con periódicos. Kai no sabía que hacer, hablarle, no hablarle...mmm mejor echarse a correr. Pero tratando de juntar todas sus fuerzas entró al lugar y le habló al atractivo hombre.

-Hola, buenas tardes- trató de sacar su mejor sonrisa. Pero se sintió decepcionado cuando Boris volteó y lo miró con extrañeza hasta que hizo algo de memoria y lo recordó

-Ah si, eres el chico de las naranjas. Es que no te reconocí sin el exprimidor en la mano.

Platicaron por un par de minutos y Boris se retiró, pero Kai seguía triste ¿Cómo era posible que todos los días le compraba jugo y no lo reconocía de otra forma? De por si no tenía mucha autoestima y con esto se sentía peor.

Regresó a su casa y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, ya no quería saber de nada. Por primera vez en muchos años volvió a sentir su soledad, no importaba si se trataba de hacer algo para llamar su atención, eso era imposible para el, tal vez si fuera atractivo como Yuriy tendría alguna oportunidad, pero no tenía forma de modificar eso. Entonces comenzó a reflexionar en otras cosas, como el que nunca había tenido a nadie que lo quisiera, no le habían dado un abrazo de protección y mucho menos un beso de amor. Estaba solo en sus tierras y si se accidentaba no tenía a nadie a su lado que lo auxiliara. Un miedo terrible lo invadió, lo hizo estremecer, era algo en lo que nunca había pensado hasta ese momento: no quería morir sin nunca haber conocido en amor.

Pero sabía que eso estaba muy lejos para el, pasaba tan inadvertido entre la gente que nadie lo recordaba el suficiente tiempo como para tomarle cariño. Un tiempo estuvo enamorado de Yuriy, bueno, todos estaban enamorados de Yu, pero el no tenía nada con qué atraerlo, tenía suerte de que ahora era su mejor amigo, y por esto se sentía honrado.

Pero Boris era distinto. Lo impactó de tal manera que trataría de luchar por el, no sabía exactamente qué armas usar, pero la lucha se iba a hacer.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentario que tomo muuuy en cuenta. **

**También hoy actualizo el capitulo 21 de "facilis descensus averni".Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...besoooootes MUAC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

LA FLOR DE NARANJA

Por: PPBKAI

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, son de Takao Aoki (la verdad no sé que cruce por su cabeza a la hora de ver lo que nosotros hacemos con ellos en nuestros fics..)

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene yaoi, lemmon y algo de rape, así que si eres homo fóbico o no te agrada esta temática, por favor, no continúes leyendo. Ahora que si lo que te gusta es el yaoi, lemmon y algo de rape...pues... ¡adelante!

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

Pero sabía que eso estaba muy lejos para el, pasaba tan inadvertido entre la gente que nadie lo recordaba el suficiente tiempo como para tomarle cariño. Un tiempo estuvo enamorado de Yuriy, bueno, todos estaban enamorados de Yu, pero el no tenía nada con qué atraerlo, tenía suerte de que ahora era su mejor amigo, y por esto se sentía honrado.

Pero Boris era distinto. Lo impactó de tal manera que trataría de luchar por el, no sabía exactamente qué armas usar, pero la lucha se iba a hacer.

**CAPITULO 2:**

De nuevo llega la mañana. Kai se levanta temprano, se arregla y se pone un poco de colonia que compró el día anterior, tal vez con un poco de agradable olor Boris lo recuerde mejor.

Llega Yu, cargan el camión, venden sus productos, llega Boris, compra y Kai se queda embobado con su cliente estrella. Esto se convierte en la rutina de todos los días.

En una ocasión, va a vender solo Yu, Kai debe quedarse en sus tierras pro que uno de sus caballos está enfermo y el veterinario solo puede ir en la mañana. El pelirrojo está muy ajetreado, pero es muy listo y se da abasto entre atender a la gente y cobrar.

Cuando termina la venta llega Boris y le comienza a hacer la plática:

-Hoy te dejaron solito.

-Si, Kai tiene un animal enfermo y debe cuidarlo- contesta mientras termina de guardar todo en la camioneta.

-¿No te gustaría conocer la presa?

-Eso sería genial.

-Pues vamos, te llevo a dar un recorrido.

Ni tardo ni perezoso el pelirrojo se puso en camino. Por un lado tenía curiosidad de conocer lo que se realiza en esta monumental obra, y por otro, no rechazaría el ofrecimiento del atractivo adulto.

Entraron al lugar y Yuriy se queda maravillado, Boris le explica a la perfección en qué consisten todos los trabajos. Pero se van alejando de donde está la gente hasta que llegan a una zona desierta, un llano al que todavía no llega nadie a trabajar. En ese lugar hay 2 impresionantes bodegas provisionales donde hay maquinaria, material y equipo. Boris saca de su pantalón la llave de uno de ellos y le muestra el interior a su acompañante.

-Aquí como puedes ver, guardamos algo de la maquinaria mas pesada.

-Wow...¿Qué es eso?- señala a un gran artefacto de mas de 2 metros de alto y con ruedas.

-Es una de las aplanadoras ¿Quieres subirte?

-Claro.

Con agilidad el hombre maduro sube al vehículo y le tiende la mano al joven para que lo alcance. Una vez que entran a la cabina el pelirrojo se impresiona con la vista, le entra el espíritu de niño chiquito y comienza a jugar con al volante fingiendo que lo conduce. Boris solo lo observa detenida y descaradamente, no ve al frente, si no que gira su cuerpo y recarga su codo en el respaldo para que nada interfiera con su maravillosa vista.

Yuriy está absorto en su juego y no siente que el otro cuerpo se ha arrimado un poco mas hacia el hasta que siente la mano del ingeniero acariciándole el cabello cercano a la nuca propiciándole un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Es cuando desvía sus preciosos ojos azules y ve lo cerca que tiene el rostro de Boris. Se sonrojó al estar tan cerca de ese hombre impresionante que no deja de acariciarle la nuca y le dedica una suave sonrisa.

-¿Sabes Yuriy? Tus ojos son hermosos, todo tu eres hermoso. He viajado por muchos países a través de los años y es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tu- Yuriy se sonroja aún as.

-G-g-gracias señor

-No me digas señor- con la otra mano toma la mano de Yu- solo dime Boris.

Se acerca hasta tomar los desprevenidos labios rojos del joven quien después de la impresión corresponde al contacto. El sabor es único, Yuriy prueba experiencia y erotismo, Boris inocencia, juventud y lujuria. Todo junto crea una atmósfera deliciosa. La mano que antes tomaba la de Yuriy cambia hacia su cintura atrayéndolo mas, de este modo el chico rodea el cuello de su ahora maestro.

El peso de Boris lo va venciendo hasta dejarlo recostado en el asiento, le comienzan a abrir la camisa y botón a botón deja expuesta una delicada porción de pálida piel. Boris se regocija de tener bajo el al preciso chico sonrojado y mareado. Regresa a besarle el cuello y a acariciarle el pecho. Un calor invade el cuerpo de Yuriy, no puede creer que haya captado la atención de un hombre como Boris, que lo esté deseando de ese modo. Su barba de candado le provoca espasmos y su respiración caliente lo hace retorcerse de placer. Le muerde un pezón haciéndolo que se queje un poco, sus entrepiernas comienzan a endurecerse y "accidentalmente" chocan entre si hasta que el pelirrojo siente como Boris se le restriega de manera indecorosa, esto ya no le agrada.

-No, detente Boris.- le toma por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa? No te gusta lo que te hago.

-No, quiero irme a mi casa- se escurre por debajo del cuerpo de Boris y sale de la cabina, le molesta su inflamada entrepierna que se sobre marca de sus pantalones, mientras camina se abrocha la ropa.

-Espera Yuriy- con velocidad lo alcanza, le toma el hombro y lo gira- vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez lo haré mejor.

-Disculpa, pero no tengo intención de hacer nada con tigo. Me dejé llevar por unos instantes pero no cometo el mismo error 2 veces- le sostiene la mirada con firmeza.

-Veo que tienes agallas, eso me gusta... ahora te deseo mas.

Lo abraza por la fuerza y le propina descontrolados besos donde puede. Yuriy se queja u trata de zafarse con todas su fuerzas pero no puede, le da un rodillazo que le dobla pero no es suficiente y lo abraza de nuevo. Entre jalones lo conduce a una inmensa mesa de trabajo que está pegada a una de las paredes provisionales del almacén. Sube al joven y luego sube el. Ahora lo aprisiona con mayor fuerza, de su saco toma un pañuelo y lo convierte en mordaza para el pelirrojo.

-Me gustas Yuriy, te deseo.

-Hnjn- la mordaza le impide hablar.

-Llevo tiempo deseando tu pequeño trasero y hoy será mío- le sujeta las manos con un cable cercano.

Ahora lo tiene a su completa disposición, le abre con velocidad la camisa y con sus labios le deja marcas rojizas por todo su camino. Chupa un pezón, después el otro como si de ello dependiera su vida. Baja un poco mas y se estaciona en su ombligo. Yuriy comienza a llorar, no puede escapar y un irremediable placer le tiene erecto su miembro.

Después de deleitarse con ese vientre, se dispone a abrirle los pantalones, para el es todo un espectáculo ir dejando libres esas estrechas caderas, luego se asoma el vello púvico, después un erecto, inflamado y jugoso miembro, luego sus muslos delgados e infinitos y al final unas bellas pantorrillas. Le quita los zapatos y saca toda la ropa dejando al pelirrojo solo con la camisa.

Con su lengua explora los muslos sintiéndolos tensarse a su paso, repasa cada centímetro agrandándole las expresiones de Yuriy que se ve hermoso sonrojado y amarrado. Sube mas y mas hasta encarar el joven miembro que lo espera con unas suaves gotitas en la punta. Clavando sus ojos en el rostro del chico, mete de un solo golpe su miembro a su boca extasiándose con el placer del joven, y sentiría mas placer si supiera que una mirada curiosa los está observando.

FLASH BACK

El veterinario llegó muy temprano a la casa de Kai y sin perder tiempo se puso a revisar al lindo caballo castaño. Esto le quitó bastante tiempo, el animalito estaba mas enfermo de lo que parecía, tenía algo parecido a una gripe, pero se le estaba encaminando a los pulmones y eso lo podía matar. Regresó a su consultorio por unas medicinas e inyecciones y luego regresó con Kai.

Después de aplicarle un fuerte medicamento le explicó a Kai los cuidados que debería tener para con su animalito si quería que se salvara. El chico puso especial atención a las instrucciones, amaba a sus animales y no quería que le pasara nada.

-Y con eso es seguro que se salva Rocinante?

-Si, pero debes ponerlo en cuarentena, si no contagiará a Relámpago.

-Está bien doctor, gracias.

Para esto ya pasaba de medio día.

-Espero todavía alcanzar a Yu para ayudarle a recoger todo.

Tomó su vieja bicicleta y se encaminó a la construcción. Hizo mas tiempo de lo acostumbrado por el accidentado camino. Finalmente llegó pero ya no encontró a Yuriy, solo la camioneta. Se acercó a preguntarle a un vigilante y este le informó que el Sr. Boris había llevado a Yu a conocer las instalaciones no hace mucho tiempo así que si quería podía ir a buscarlos al fin y al cabo, ya eran conocidos.

Agradeciendo esto, Kai entró al lugar, un extraño coraje se apoderó de su cuerpo ¿Por qué Yuriy era acompañado por Boris y no el? Caminó y caminó y no los encontraba hasta que llegó un momento en que se perdió. Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a un lugar solitario y a lo lejos se veían 2 inmensos almacenes, decidió acercase a ver si encontraba a alguien que le indicara cómo regresar pero cuando ya estaba muy cerca escuchó voces conocidas:

_-No, detente Boris.- le toma por los hombros._

_-¿Qué pasa? No te gusta lo que te hago._

_-No, quiero irme a mi casa- se escurre por debajo del cuerpo de Boris y sale de la cabina, le molesta su inflamada entrepierna que se sobre marca de sus pantalones, mientras camina se abrocha la ropa._

_-Espera Yuriy- con velocidad lo alcanza, le toma el hombro y lo gira- vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez lo haré mejor._

Se acercó aún mas y encontró una rendija en la pared provisional, por ahí se puso a espiar. Vio a su amigo pelirrojo siendo seguido por aquel hombre y después este lo tomaba por la fuerza y Yuriy se resistía ¿Cómo podía resistirse a un hombre como ese? El solo se hubiera conformado con una sonrisa y en cambio a el lo deseaba como un animal. Eso no era justo.

Pero comenzó a sentirse mejor cuando Yuriy comenzó a llorar, era como una venganza ver como era castigado por el poderoso hombre y ahora lo tomaría por la fuerza marcándolo de por vida. Pero no pudo evitar comenzar a excitarse cuando, teniendo tan increíblemente cerca la mesa y ambos cuerpos, Boris se deleitaba con la piel de su amigo. Sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano a la entre pierna y comenzó a masajearla arrancándose a si mismo un sin fin de sensaciones placenteras.

Boris succionaba con voracidad el miembro de Yuriy, este a su vez había perdido el control, olvidó todo pudor y enojo y comenzó a jadear de forma descontrolada mojando la mordaza con su saliva. El hombre maduro al sentir esto levantó las piernas del pelirrojo al aire, ya no oponían resistencia, y comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo en la abertura poniendo especial atención a la estrecha y diminuta entrada.

Kai estaba hipnotizado por todo esto, veía perfectamente bien la lengua de Boris mojar y estremecer la entrada de su amigo. Nunca pensó poder ve la parte mas suave de Yu de esa manera. Con sus finos dedos abrió el cierre de su pantalón y sacó su propio miembro para poder masturbarse de manera directa mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Boris ya tenía mas endurecida su virilidad, le comenzaba a doler, deseaba salir desesperadamente de esos pantalones que le aprisionaban. Bajando una pierna del joven, dejó libre una mano y se comenzó a abrir los pantalones hasta que los dejó caer sobre sus tobillos. Dejó al aire un miembro inmenso y grueso tan erecto que no se podía creer que eso fuera carne humana.

-Bien, Yuriy, ahora me sentirás dentro de ti.

Sin remordimiento introdujo 2 dedos causándole gran molestia a la víctima. Solo los jugó un par de segundos y los retiró.

-Ya con esto es suficiente- conduce la punta de su miembro a la entrada que de inmediato se dilata con el toque- veo que estas hambriento, yo te daré todo lo que tengo.

De manera continua se va abriendo paso en el cuerpo de su presa sintiendo contracciones a su paso. Yuriy desea sentirlo hasta adentro así que inconscientemente levanta la cadera y abre mas las piernas para hacerle mas espacio.

Kai mira asombrado como lo que hasta hace unos segundos era un diminuto agujero ahora esta tragando ese trozo jugoso y rojo haciéndose deliciosamente palpitante. Tira de su propio miembro con fuerza, también siente su entrada ansiosa pero no hay nadie para atenderlo.

Una vez que Boris llega al tope comienza a entrar y salir entrecerrando los ojos un tanto mareado de tanto placer. Yuriy siente que se parte a la mitad con ese miembro que lo lastima y regocija a la vez. Avienta sus caderas al frente ayudando a la penetración. Aprieta sus ojos deformando su bello rostro. Su miembro le duele mucho, apunta sin control hacia el cielo hasta que siente que Boris lo toma con una mano sobándolo de arriba abajo y pellizcando los testículos tan inflamados.

-Ahora si, siente todo mi poder.

Embiste con mas fuerza llegando increíblemente adentro del suave cuerpo blanco que se arquea y tiembla con lujuria, una, 2, y 3 son las estocadas mas fuertes hasta que se viene en ese interior, invadiéndolo con su semen a lo que Yuriy ya no se puede contener mas y se derrama en la mano de su maestro.

La mirada curiosa del exterior está en la misma situación, su inflamadísimo miembro comienza a escupir suave líquido blanco que se impacta sobre la pared dejándola marcada de excitación.

Boris lame su mano mojada y la lame con gran sensualidad mirando divertido que Yuriy vuelve a llorar

-Sabes delicioso, te deseo aún mas y ¿Sabes qué? Esto todavía no acaba, tengo mucha fuerza todavía.

Se sube a la mesa y pone al joven sobre el cono si se tratara de un muñequito que no pesara nada. Lo besa y le frota los glúteos que caben muy bien en sus manos.

-Quiero que me cabalgues.

Lleva al chico hasta donde está su miembro y lo obliga a montarlo. Kai no puede creerlo, pensó que ya había terminado pero ese hombre era un verdadero semental. El se siente agotado, así que deja de masturbarse y solo se dedica a observar el delicioso espectáculo.

Yuriy ha dejado caer su cuerpo sobre el hierro caliente y de nuevo ha perdido la cabeza, se avienta una y otra vez para placer del ingeniero, es delicioso sentirlo adentro, es tan rudo y lastima tanto que no quiere dejar de sentir.

Sus movimientos se vuelven violentos, sus rodillas le duelen por el esfuerzo, pero Boris lo ayuda tomándolo por la cintura y lo encamina con firmeza.

Ninguno de los 2 jóvenes lo puede creer, el maduro hombre se vuelve a derramar poderosamente haciendo que Yuriy lo imite pero no con la misma fuerza. Cae rendido sobre el pecho que también está agitado. Después de unos segundos recupera la cordura y vuelve a llorar, hasta ese momento Boris le quita la mordaza.

-Eres mejor de lo que creí.

-¡Desgraciado!- se zarandea tratando de zafar sus manos, al no poder Boris le ayuda.

-Pero si estábamos felices, no vas a negarlo, tu rostro te delataba. Eres tan hermoso, y todo mío.

-¡No soy tuyo! No soy una propiedad- ahora ya libre baja de la mesa y comienza a buscar su ropa.

-Di lo que quieras, pero te he marcado. Nunca me podrás olvidar. – también se levanta y se acomoda su ropa. Observa divertido al chico que le da la espalda y cada vez que se agacha le muestra como de su dilatada entrada sale semen.

Cuando se termina de vestir sale corriendo con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, recuerda el camino de regreso y se dirige a la salida para tomar la camioneta y huir de ahí. Boris se queda en la mesa, de su saco toma su cigarrera, toma un fino tabaco y lo enciende, en su rostro se enmarca una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Kai espera unos minuto y se retira del lugar tratando de no hacerse notar. Cuando llega a la salida toma su bicicleta y comienza a pedalear sin rumbo fijo. El asiento le molesta un poco su aún endurecida entrepierna, pero no le importa, una rabia comienza a invadirlo.

Rabia, odio, desesperación y... envidia hacia Yuriy ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse siempre el con todo? Incluso con Boris. El sabía que su amigo era muy atractivo, pero para que incluso un hombre de mundo como el ingeniero lo desee de ese modo ya era demasiado.

De pronto puso mas atención a sus flacas piernas que pedaleaban y del pantalón sobresalían sus boludas rodillas, nada que ver con el hermoso cuerpo desnudo que acababa de ver. Y encima de todo el patético olor a sexo que traía impregnado. Tan perdido estaba en esto que hasta que un perro le empezó a ladrar lo despertó.

Tal vez por el extraño aroma que traía el perro lo comenzó a corretear ladrando y Kai tuvo que pedalear mas duro ¡Incluso los perros lo odiaban! Eso todavía lo entristeció mas. ¿Toda su vida la pasaría solo? Pero si no era mala persona, pero era tan insignificante que nadie lo recordaba.

Haciendo memoria recordó como los maestros de la escuela durante todo el año le preguntaban ¿Cómo te llamas?. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había salido a una carretera, continuó durante 40 minutos mas hasta que llegó a una parte donde se le taparon los oídos y por ambos lados del camino solo había bosque.

Decidió internarse en el boscoso paisaje, cuando consideró que ya estaba lejos de la civilización se estacionó y se fue a sentar en un tronco seco. Comenzó a llorar de maneta descontrolada, se sentía tan solo y miserable. Si se moría nadie lo iba a extrañar.

Morir no era una mala idea. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo una porquería de vida?

**PPBKAI continuará...**

Chan, Chan, Chan, capitulo numero 2 entregado!! ¿que les parecio? con lemmon como habia prometido. Me siento muy feliz que en el primer capitulo **MARIAN TAO, TIER, DANHK Y LACRIMA KISMET **me hicieron el gran honor de dejarme un mensaje. Les pido disculpas a los que no he podido darme una vuelta por sus fics, ya saben, el tiempo lo absorve a uno pero no me he olvidado de sus hermosas historias y en cualquier segundo las leo.

Hoy tambien actualice el captulo 22 de Facilis Descensus XXXX y solo faltan 2 capitulos para el final jajaja quiero que siguan sufirendo. Pero ustedes no, sean muy felices, besos


	3. Chapter 3

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

LA FLOR DE NARANJA

Por: PPBKAI

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

Haciendo memoria recordó como los maestros de la escuela durante todo el año le preguntaban ¿Cómo te llamas?. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había salido a una carretera, continuó durante 40 minutos mas hasta que llegó a una parte donde se le taparon los oídos y por ambos lados del camino solo había bosque.

Decidió internarse en el boscoso paisaje, cuando consideró que ya estaba lejos de la civilización se estacionó y se fue a sentar en un tronco seco. Comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada, se sentía tan solo y miserable. Si se moría nadie lo iba a extrañar.

Morir no era una mala idea. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo una porquería de vida?

**CAPITULO 3:**

Mas o menos cerca de donde se encontraba se escuchaba el sonido de un arrollo. Es bien conocido por todos que los ríos son muy peligrosos puesto que su corriente es muy fuerte y en el fondo hay raíces que fácilmente atrapan cualquier cosa que las toca. Como bajo el efecto de hipnosis, Kai comenzó a caminar hacia el arrollo. Cuando lo encontró lo observó detenidamente, el agua era pura y cristalina, el sol que reflejaba se asemejaba a pequeños diamantes. Con cuidado se acercó y metió su mano en el cause, comprobó lo fuerte que era, si se internaba hasta el centro fácilmente sería arrastrado y con toda seguridad muerto.

Echó una mirada alrededor, era un bello paisaje, algo que a cualquiera le gustaría ver antes de morir. Se quitó los zapatos, remangó su pantalón y caminó. El agua fría le erizó el cuerpo pero continuó su paso, el agua ya le llegaba hasta la cintura pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar un ruido raro, como de un animal.

Prestó mas atención, definitivamente, fuera del río, entre los árboles había un animal herido, no sabía qué, pero se oía algo grande. Dejando de lado la idea del suicidio salió del agua con dificultad, si algo el no soportaba era que una criatura indefensa sufriera.

Guiándose por el ruido caminó entre los árboles hasta que por fin lo encontró: era un ave inmensa, con un hermoso y brillante plumaje rojo, una larga cola y en las orillas tenía plumas doradas. Un animal majestuoso. Tenía una pata atorada en una trampa de cazador y casi se le podían ver lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

En cuando vio a Kai se quedó quieto, con mirada de desconfianza y en cuanto este quiso acercarse le lanzó un picotazo.

-Tranquilo- habló sereno Kai- no te haré daño- dio un paso mas y de nuevo el ave lo quiso atacar- shhh, shhh, shh, tranquilo bonito. Se que te duele pero te salvaré.

Con cuidado le tocó una de sus enormes alas, el animal se crispó pero al ver que no pasaba nada se tranquilizó. Kai le acarició su ala de sedoso plumaje. Luego le acarició la cabeza tratando de ganar su confianza.

-Eres precioso...ahora revisaré tu pata. ¿De acuerdo?

Se agachó a revisar el tipo de trampa. Parecía que era para liebres, con cuidado desactivó el mecanismo y dejó libre la sangrada pata.

-Mira nada mas lo que te hicieron. Espera un momento. No te muevas.

Corriendo regresó al arrollo y mojó su camisa. Regresó y encontró al ave justo donde la dejó.

-Ahora limpiaré tu herida. Dolerá un poco pero si no lo hago se infectará y podrías morir.

El animal lo observaba expectante, no se movía ni hacía ningún ruido. Con cuidado el chico pasó la camisa mojada por la herida. Cuando terminó regresó al arrollo, enjuagó la prenda y regresó, esta vez la enredó alrededor de la pata como si fuese una venda.

-¡Listo! Ya quedó, afortunadamente no está rota. ¿Por qué te pasó esto?- observa la trampa y los alrededores- ¿Querías bayas de ahí?- entendió que el animal afirmaba. -Debes tener hambre,

Caminó hacia unos matorrales, encontró 2 trampas mas, las desactivó y tomó algunas frutillas para darle al ave.

-Mira, te traje algunas que parecen dulces- se las pone en el piso y el ave comienza a comer- ¿están buenas?- se sienta cerca del animal y mientras este come le comienza a platicar- ¿Sabes? Un poco mas y ya no me encuentras. Estaba decidido a entrar en el agua y morir ahogado. Nadie me extrañaría, nadie me quiere. Soy tan feo e insignificante que quién querría estar a mi lado. Incluso el hombre del que me enamoré prefirió a mi amigo...- suspira- mi amigo, Yuriy, ¿Qué he hecho? Permití que ese hombre lo dañara. Pero era tanto mi coraje... soy un maldito, un mal amigo- comienza a llorar- Yuriy siempre ha estado a mi lado. Y todo por ese hombre.- el frío del atardecer comienza a caer- ya hace frío- seca sus ojos- no te puedo dejar aquí, pero tampoco te puedo llevar a mi casa. Te dejaré en la cueva de allá. Tengo un caballo enfermo en casa y tampoco lo puedo dejar.

Con delicadeza jala al animal y lo pone en una diminuta cueva que parece segura, corta mas bayas y se las deja cerca.

-Mañana vendré a verte- le da un tierno beso y se va.

Su cuerpo está erizado, tiene desnudo el torso y debe regresar en bicicleta. Ya casi a punto de anochecer llega a su casa y encuentra la camioneta estacionada pero no a Yu. Revisa su caballo, lo alimenta y le da su medicamento, entra a su casa, se arropa y sale con rumbo a ver al pelirrojo.

CASA DE YURIY

Toda la tarde el hermoso pelirrojo ha pasado llorando, se regaña a si mismo por haber permitido que lo usaran, eso no fue una violación, al contrario. Lo disfrutó tanto que hasta cierto punto lo quiere volver a sentir.

Después de darse un baño se tumba boca abajo, le duele su entrada, con cuidado mete la mano en su ropa y la toca, está rosada, en ese momento recuerda aquella estremecedora intromisión, incluso su entrada se dilata solo de recordar.

Continúa llorando hasta que se queda dormido, no sueña nada y sin sentirlo pasan horas hasta que unos toquidos en la puerta lo despiertan.

-¿Quién?

-Soy Kai- Yuriy abre la puerta y encuentra al chico con una bolsa de papel- pasé a comprar donas para compartir con tigo.- el remordimiento lo mata.

-Pasa

-Te ves mal ¿Qué te pasa?- tiene curiosidad por saber qué le responderá.

-Nada, no me hagas caso- suelta una falsa sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero pase lo que te pase recuerda que me tienes a mi ¿entendido?- trata de enmendar su error.

-Si, gracias... amigo- a Kai se le parte el alma.

Preparan leche hervida y cenan acompañados de las donas, Kai trata de animar a su amigo con malos chistes (por que hasta ni gracia para contar chistes tiene el pobre) y son tal malos que logra hacerlo reír. Ya muy entrada la noche se retira a descansar, algo se le tiene que ocurrir para vengar a su amigo.

Está tan cansado que la noche pasa volando. A las 4 de la mañana suena su despertador. Corriendo se levanta, solo se pone una chamarra gruesa y sale al bosque en busca del extraño animal, solo tiene 2 horas por que a las 6 llega Yu y a las 6:35 ya deben estar preparando el puesto.

A toda velocidad llega al bosque y va a la cueva donde dejó al pájaro. Ahí lo encuentra dormido pero al sentirlo se despierta.

-Vine a verte un ratito ¿Cómo está tu pata?- al tocarla el animal rezonga por el dolor- ¿Haces así por que te duele o por que estoy tan feo que te asusté?- el animal lo observa, se ve tan feo que da risa. Todo hinchado, rojo, con un almohadazo del lado izquierdo y una lagaña en el ojo- ya vi que estás bien...ah lo olvidaba- saca de su mochila una dona y un traste- te guardé una dona y te daré agua, espera- corre al arrollo y llena el traste- hasta la tarde podré regresar. Cuídate- le da un beso y se va a toda velocidad.

Llega a su casa y apenas si tiene tiempo de arreglarse, puntual como siempre llega su amigo y se van a vender. Después de un rato, cuando ya va a llegar Boris, Yuriy finge que va por algo a la camioneta, Kai lo comprende. A los pocos segundos llega el ingeniero en jefe y va directo al puesto de naranjas pero no ve a "SU Yuriy" solo al espantoso de su amigo.

-Hola chico

-Buenos días Sr. Boris- cortante Kai

-Y tu amigo- se relame los labios

-No está

-Mmm, ya veo- en ese segundo se quedan solos puesto que ya ha entrado los empleados. Sabe que le gusta a ese chico del que no se acuerda su nombre. Sorpresivamente le toma de la barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mire. - ¿Por qué estas hoy tan serio?

Kai siente que le hierve la cara, ese hombre, Boris, con sus hermosos ojos lo está mirando solo a el, le tiembla el cuerpo y su mente está en blanco, no quiere que ese momento termine. Pero recuerda lo mucho que ha dañado a su amigo y no volverá a cometer el mismo error 2 veces. Sintiéndolo en el alma le retira la mano al hombre y se pone serio.

-No tengo nada y Yuriy no vino, fue a comprar semilla

-Oh, ya veo... bien entonces me retiro- se da la media vuelta y entra a la obra. En cuanto desaparece, Yu sale de su escondite sintiéndose aliviado.

-¿Por qué estuviste tan serio Kai? se intrigó con la actitud de su amigo sabiendo lo enamorado que estaba de Boris.

-Por nada, simplemente hoy es uno de esos días en los que amaneces de mal humor sin motivo alguno.

-Eso es raro en ti- lo abraza dulcemente- ¿Y también estás enojado conmigo?- Kai se pierde en el mar de ojos de si amigo

-Contigo nunca Yu, te quiero mucho- se atreve a darle un beso fugaz en los labios

-Jajaja, eres una dulzura... yo también te quiero mucho- lo abraza mas fuerte como buscando protección, Kai no se lo niega y lo abraza con todo el amor del mundo.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias.

Después levantan su mesa y animados regresan a casa de Kai. Una vez que trabajan un rato en la tierra, Kai sutilmente le insinúa que se vaya a su casa, quiere ir a ver al animalito lastimado. En cuanto puede toma si bicicleta y va de regreso al bosque, llega a la cueva y no ve al pájaro, camina por los alrededores y lo encuentra comiendo bayas de un arbusto.

-Veo que estás mucho mejor- se acerca a el y le quita su camisa que le puso como venta- ¡wow! Creí que al menos tardarías una semana, eres muy sano.- mientras lo acaricia le comienza a platicar- ¿Sabes? Ya comprendí que nunca podré enmendar el daño que le hicieron a mi amigo, pero me siento realmente arrepentido. Hoy lo abracé y le dije lo mucho que lo quiero. Se que nunca podremos ser mas que amigos, pero yo lo cuidaré, nunca nadie lo volverá a dañar.- observa al ave detenidamente- a ver, tienes el tamaño de una avestruz, rojo fuego y plumas doradas, nunca había visto nada como eso ¿Qué clase de animal eres? Bueno, no importa, de momento te pondré un nombre, algo que vaya de acuerdo contigo, algo como... ¡ah!, ya se, te llamarás "Sigfredo", así se llamaba el príncipe de un cuento que me contaba mi mamá.

-Eso es asqueroso- Kai brincó hacia atrás

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-Yo- Kai mira a todos lados

-¿quién yo?

-Yo- Kai mira al pájaro- Si, yo...- lo escucha pero en su mente.

-Ya estoy delirando, tal vez tu plumaje es toxico. Mejor me voy.

-No estas alucinando, de verdad soy yo, te hablo con mi mente.

-No, no, no, no y no- camina dispuesto a alejarse.

-Detente Kai

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se muchas cosas de ti. Acércate, no te haré daño.

-¿y si si?

-No, te propondré un trato.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy un fénix y me llamo Dranzer

-¿Un fénix? Jajaja no me hagas reír, eso es un mito.

-Te reto a que me encuentres en un libro de zoología.

-¿Zoolo qué?

-Mn, encima de feo ignorante... digo que no me encontrarás en ningún libro de animales. En fin. En agradecimiento de que me cuidaste quiero ofrecerte algo. Alo que siempre has querido.

-¿Qué siempre he querido?- piensa unos segundos- ¡¿Me darás un Ferrari rojo?!

-Si serás idiota. Te ofrezco algo que no puedes comprar...te haré hermoso como ninguno.

-¿Hermoso, yo, como ninguno? ¿Incluso mas que Yuriy?

-Si, cuando digo que como ninguno también incluyo a ese chico. Además de darte belleza tendré que darte un poco de cerebro.

-Está bien, acepto

-Pero... hay una condición: todas las noches, no importa que, deberás venir a media noche y de la barranca de allá deberás traerme una flor blanca que crece ahí

-¿Y por qué no la tomas tu?

-Yo ya soy viejo, ya no puedo volar igual. La necesito para vivir, con un día que no la coma ya no amaneceré.

-Está bien, acepto... pero ¿Por qué a media noche? Siempre todo es a esa hora, salen las brujas, los vampiros y ahora resulta que hasta los _"fénixeces"_

-¡"fénixeces" no es plural de fénix! Ah, entonces ¿Aceptas?

-Si

-¿Entendiste bien que es algo de por vida?

-Si, lo entiendo

-Muy bien- Kai se para muy derechito y cierra los ojos - ¿Qué haces?

-Esperando el encantamiento- Dranzer solo mueve la cabeza

-No va así, a ver ¡acuéstate!- Kai obedece y se acuesta en la tierra y cierra los ojos. Siente como el animal se acomoda sobre el y lo abraza con sus suaves plumas

-¿No me harás nada hentai, verdad?

-¡Carajo contigo, ya cierra el pico! No me dejas concentrar.

-Ta' bien.

Se queda callado, se siente calientito y cómodo abrazado por esas plumas, era como estar entre nubes. Sin querer el sueño lo comienza a vencer hasta que queda casi inconsciente.

&

A la mañana siguiente abre los ojos, se encuentra recostado en su cama como siempre. Se revisa el cuerpo, nada ha cambiado; va a verse al espejo que tiene cobre el lavabo y se ve su rostro igual.

-Bah! Seguro estaba soñando, aunque ¡qué sueño tan real! ¿Por qué no en vez de soñar que ese pájaro se me subía, soñé a Yuriy? A ver si tengo mas suerte esta noche.

Ya no hace ningún caso, comienza su rutina de todos los días. En la tarde cuando Yuriy ya se retira a su casa, Kai por costumbre toma 3 servilletas de la cocina para quitarse el sobrenatural exceso de brillo en la cara, pero en cuanto se ve al espejo nota que no está tan grasoso como de costumbre, si le brilla el rostro, pero lo normal de una persona acalorada, con solo media servilleta y un vaso con agua fresca queda como nuevo.

Llega la noche y se acuesta a dormir, siempre se va a la cama temprano por que se levanta de madrugada. Pero ese día, al 10 para las 12 abre sus ojos sin nada de sueño, eso era rarísimo en el, nunca padece insomnio, sin embargo se sentía despierto y con gran energía. Sin querer recordó lo del trato de la flor, primero lo tomó como una parte de su sueño pero después de llegó la curiosidad de descubrir qué tan cierto era.

Se levantó, se tapó y tomó el camino que le llevaba al bosque, llegó a la barranca y se asomó hasta donde pudo, no vio nada así que con mucho cuidado bajó un poco. Por fin pudo ver como de entre todas las ocas crecía una bellísima flor blanca, sencilla, pero sus pétalos brillaban radiantemente con la luz de la luna. La observó unos momentos, no había ninguna otra, era la única. Primero dudó en cortarla, era un desperdicio quitarle la vida a esa maravillosa flor pero pudo mas su curiosidad. _"si no hay fénix pues se la regalo a Yu", _pensó para sí.

Mientras subía la observaba, se parecía mucho a las flores de naranja que daban sus árboles pero esa era mas grande y mas tersa. Cuando por fin llegó a la cima ya lo esperaba el inmenso Fénix.

-Pensé que no vendrías

-Estuve tentado, no sabía si fue realidad o sueño, pero aquí me tienes- le entrega la flor y el animal la comienza a comer gustoso- ¿por qué no cumpliste tu parte del trato?- le cuestiona triste- mírame, sigo igual de feo

-Aunque sea magia no es de un día para otro. Cómete un pétalo, estás tan feo que me cuesta mucho trabajo, a ver si la flor ayuda.

Con algo de desconfianza la toma, la huele, la lame, no se atreve a probarla hasta que se arma de valor y la muerde de un jalón. Sabe dulce, es rica, no le desagrada en lo mas mínimo.

-Dranzer, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si

-¿Qué pasa si por que yo no te de la flor tu mueras? ¿yo también moriré?

-No, tu no morirás. Pero se terminará el hechizo que yo te puse y volverás a tu forma original, pero tal vez padezcas alguna enfermedad

-Pero... me dijiste que eres viejo ¿Morirás pronto?

-Si- Kai se preocupa- pero tranquilízate, en años humanos me falta mucho. Tal vez conozca a tus bisnietos.

-Ah, menos mal.

En cuanto Dranzer termina su flor el regresa a casa, pero ahora está convencido de que no fue un sueño. Todo es real y con el tiempo su aspecto irá cambiando.

&

Sin sentirlo pasan los días y los cambios se hacen mas notorios: su cabello se hace mas brillante y sedoso, sus ojos dejan de ser saltones y se convierten en grandes amatistas. Su piel se limpia de barro y grasa para dejar libre un cutis terso y brillante.

-Oye Kai – pregunta Yuriy- ¿Qué te estás haciendo en la piel que se te quitaron los barros?

-Ahm, em ¿No se lo dices a nadie?

-¡no! Dímelo- sea lo que sea la receta está listo para probarla

-Pero si lo dices te mato- mira a todos lados- leche de burra

-¿Queeee?

-Ponte leche de burra antes de dormir y en la mañana te enjuagas

-¿Y eso es todo?

-En serio, eso es todo- le palmea el hombro- no seas vanidoso, tu no lo necesitas.

Pero si era vanidoso, así que consigue leche de burra y sigue el consejo. Le queda la piel suave pero no es el resultado pasmoso que hay sobre Kai.

Después ya no es solo su piel, su estructura también va cambiando. Embarnece y algunos delgados músculos comienzan a aparecer. El está feliz, la magia está funcionando de maravilla y ahora tiene mas anidad. Cada día que se despierta es mas atractivo que el día anterior. Pero descubre un cambio aún mas importante: ahora es mas sagaz, aprende mas rápido y se le desarrolla su sentido deductivo. Esto marca una diferencia en su carácter lo cual le manifiesta en su actitud y en su voz que se hace mas ronca y serena.

Ahora cuando va con Yuriy a la construcción a vender los obreros lo miran con curiosidad, saben que es el mismo chico de todos lo días pero está cambiando mucho. El lo nota y no sabe como comportarse, no está listo para lanzar alguna sonrisa, le parece un acto de coquetería excesivo.

Boris también ha notado el cambio y ya es mas amable con el, claro que Yuriy sigue siendo un bello ejemplar, sobre todo cuando se sonroja al momento de verlo. No quita el dedo del renglón, algún día volverá a hacer a Yuriy suyo.

Pero Kai se siente feliz y un poco especial ahora que Boris lo mira de otro modo, ya no con la misma indiferencia, incluso ya recuerda su nombre. Todavía no es tan atractivo como para cautivarlo pero sabe que algún día lo logrará.

&

Al cabo de 3 meses nadie podría creer que es el mismo Kai Hiwatari de toda la vida, a pesar de que conserva algunos rasgos únicos, su belleza se está haciendo popular entre la gente. Es una ocasión Kai va al pueblo a comprar algunos víveres, se siente muy extraño al ver que las chicas comentan entre ellas y se sonrojan y algunos hombres lo voltean a ver. Mira hacia todos lados, tal vez alguien mas sea el que está causando conmoción pero se encuentra con que solo el va caminando por la calle.

Se siente intimidado, así que se pone serio y no voltea a ningún lado pero no sabe que esto le da un toque mas refinado. Por que hasta eso, ya no se ve tan pueblerino, ahora que sus facciones son mas afiladas se ve como una persona mas fina.

Llega a un puesto de verduras, pide lo que necesita y la chica que lo atiende es muy sonriente con el y justo antes de irse le dice:

-Tome- Kai se gira y ve que le extiende una deliciosa y enorme manzana- es un regalo- se sonrojan ambos

-Am, oh, gracias

Esta es la primera vez que le sucede algo así, esto le levanta su autoestima y mucho mas alegre continúa con sus compras. Luego llega a la tienda de fertilizantes, odia ir a ese lugar, el gruñón dueño de la tienda siempre lo trata mal, no solo a el, si no a todo el mundo pero tiene el mejor producto del mercado. Pues ese día lo atendió muy amable y hasta le explicó acerca de los nuevos fertilizantes que acababan de llegar y le regaló un poco para que lo probara, en caso de que le gustara alguno el era el único que lo vendía. Kai estaba muy descontrolado, pero decidió hacer un experimento: antes de que le hiciera su cuenta le sonrió de manera coqueta y el hombre le hizo 20 de descuento y le dijo a 2 de sus ayudantes que le pusieran todo en la camioneta, no se fuera a cansar.

Esto era mejor de lo que imaginaba, la gente no solo lo admiraba, si no que lo trataban mejor y hasta le hacían regalos. Por fin por primera en su vida se sentía una persona importante y querida, esto era solo el principio y de ahora en adelante su vida sería feliz y plena.

Pero no perdía de vista su objetivo principal: enamoraría a Boris a como diera lugar, el era el hombre de su vida, lo supo desde el primer día en que lo vio, y lucharía por su amor cueste lo que cueste.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

Jajaja, caputilo numero 3 entregado. ¿que les parecio? dejen sus comentarios asi como **DANHK, LACRYMA, MARIAN TAO Y KHALI AINATT **lo hicieron en el capi pasado y me hicieron muy feliz.

Hoy tambien actualizo el penultimo capitulo de "Facilis descensus averni" ojala los vea por alla. nos vemos y les deseo lo mejor


	4. Chapter 4

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

LA FLOR DE NARANJA

Por: PPBKAI

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

Esto era mejor de lo que imaginaba, la gente no solo lo admiraba, si no que lo trataban mejor y hasta le hacían regalos. Por fin por primera en su vida se sentía una persona importante y querida, esto era solo el principio y de ahora en adelante su vida sería feliz y plena.

Pero no perdía de vista su objetivo principal: enamoraría a Boris a como diera lugar, el era el hombre de su vida, lo supo desde el primer día en que lo vio, y lucharía por su amor cueste lo que cueste.

NOTA: En este capítulo las _cursivas son pensamientos._

**CAPITULO 4:**

Su vida ha dado un vuelco muy grande, es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, se sentía tan feliz como nunca pensó que fuera posible. El mas sorprendido con todo esto es Yuriy, por mas que piensa no encuentra explicación razonable. Ahora cuando le ayuda a Kai a trabajar las tierras lo observa como ha cambiado su cuerpo, es tan estético y sus músculos son tan marcados pero delgados como los de un bailarín de ballet.

Lo espía pero no encuentra que haga nada extraño, solo le hace falta seguirlo de noche, pero cada vez que lo intenta un incontrolable sueño lo hace regresar a la cama. El no sabe que esa es una protección del fénix para mantener en secreto su existencia. Sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba: ahora le agradaba mas estar junto a Kai, su platica escueta, las sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a el ¿Se estaría enamorando? Era algo que el no quería aceptar, ese pensamiento lo sacaría de su mente a como de lugar, no puede empezar a enamorarse de Kai solo por que ahora sea atractivo, muy atractivo para ser exactos. A pesar de que el era una persona muy perseguida por su hermoso físico, lo que mas le importaba era el interior de la gente. Le juró a si mismo sacarse esos pensamientos, lo que sentía por su amigo solo era un deslumbramiento por su apabullante cambio físico, nada mas.

Pero el que pensaba diferente era Boris quien comenzaba a fijar su vista en el ahora sexy chico de cabello bicolor, no se explicaba el por qué del cambio, ni tampoco le importaba, el solo sabía que había tenido en su haber a cuanto hombre o mujer le gustara, no había ninguno que no hubiera caído en sus redes. Ya había poseído una vez a Yuriy y ahora tenía la mirada puesta en su amigo.

Para este punto Kai ya era mas atractivo que el pelirrojo, y aparte poseía una sensualidad especial (producto de la magia) que hacia que nadie se resistiera a una de sus miradas. Pero aún no sabía como controlarlo, el cambio había sido muy brusco y cada vez que alguien se acercaba a pretenderlo el se ponía muy serio y lo cortaba, esto lo hacía mas interesante a la vista de los demás cuando en realidad solo se trataba de nervios.

CASA DE KAI 6:00 a.m

-Ya llegué Kai

-Hola Yu... ¿qué tienes? Te ves muy pálido

-Creo que me voy a agripar, no me siento bien

-Vete a descansar a tu casa- lo gira, le toma los hombros y lo empuja- yo me encargo de todo

-En serio, estoy bien. Además ya estoy aquí y no me levanté en vano

Pues debido a la insistencia se van los 2 a vender pero al cabo de 2 horas el malestar ya casi lo tira al piso.

-Estas muy mal Yura, vete a dormir no seas necio

-Te voy a hacer caso, me siento muy mal- Kai le pone la mano en la frente

-Tienes fiebre, llévate jugo y te voy a ver en la tarde

-¿Seguro estarás bien?

-Que si, eres necio como una mula. Ya vete a descansar.

Yuriy se retira del lugar y Kai sigue atendiendo a la gente, ya no le falta mucho para terminar la venta. Cuando todo se le termina comienza a levantar su puesto y no se da cuenta que Boris se ha acercado hasta que le habla

-¿Qué tal Kai?

-Sr. Boris- se pone nervioso.

-¿Y Yuriy?, vi que se retiró- le encanta intimidar al chico

-tiene gripe, ya mañana estará mejor

-espero...mmm...te invito a almorzar algo

-¿A mi?

-Y a quién mas. Vamos, no se te antoja algo rico- se le acerca un poco mas. Kai da un paso hacia atrás pero choca con la camioneta, por esto queda su cuerpo pegado con el de ese hombre.

-Este, yo estem- su mente en blanco le impide responder

-No se hable mas- le toca su hombro- vamos al pueblo. Conozco un lugar donde preparan comida típica deliciosa. Déjame llamo a mi chofer

-¿A tu chofer?

-Si, no creerás que iremos caminando

-Si, eso pensé

El bicolor juega nervioso con sus dedos, Boris lo invitó a almorzar y lo llevará ¡en su auto! ¿Cuántas veces imaginó ver de cerca ese lujoso coche? En seguida les llevaron el vehículo y el chofer abrió la puerta. Con timidez subió y en seguida a su lado se acomodó Boris. Se sentía muy extraño, pero los asientos eran tan cómodos que al sentarse casi le dio sueño.

El hombre dio la orden y los llevaron al único lugar que había decente para comer en el pequeño pueblo. Era una antigua casona de 3 pisos. En la planta baja había comida corrida, en el primer piso era un restaurancito a la carta y en el último piso ya eran lugares mas privados y el servicio era mucho mejor.

Kai ya había ido antes con algunos amigo a ese lugar, pero a la planta baja o a veces al primer piso pero nunca había ido al segundo por que ya no le alcanzaba para pagar.

Cuando llegaron toda la gente miraba asombrada el lujoso auto, ya lo habían visto en otras ocasiones pero no dejaba de sorprenderlos. Luego el chofer abrió la puerta y bajó Boris, algunas expresiones de admiración se dejaron escuchar y el seguida el le extendió la mano a Kai. Lo miraron extrañamente, eran una pareja dispareja: Boris tan elegante como siempre y el joven con ropas muy sencillas, pero notaban lo atractivo que era.

De inmediato el dueño del lugar salió a recibirlos y saldó a Boris con familiaridad

-¿la mesa de siempre?

-Por favor, si eres tan amable.

Pasaron por la planta baja, la gente los miraba con la boca abierta y Kai se apenaba, luego el primer piso, pasó lo mismo y por fin llegaron al segundo. Para el joven era como otro mundo, el decorado era muy distinto al resto, los asiento acojinados, servilletas de tela, adornos florales y música de trío.

Miraba para todos lados como ciervo deslumbrado por un auto. Fueron conducidos a una mesa apartada y tenía una división con un biombo para mayor privacía. Tomaron asiento y les dieron las cartas.

Pobre Kai, se le saltaron los ojos al ver lo precios, una simple sopa costada lo de su venta de medio día, y no se digan los platos fuertes, además de que alunas cosas no sabía ni qué eran. No tenía idea de que hubiera un lugar así en el pueblo, pero pensándolo de otro modo, era necesario para que los turistas con dinero tuvieran un lugar donde pasarla bien, pero al mismo tiempo en el pueblito.

-Pide lo que quieras- hablo Boris poniéndole una mano sobre la suya. Kai brincó y se puso rojo- ¿Qué se te antoja?

-No-lo-se—le castañeaban los dientes

-¿Te gusta la carne? – le acaricia con suavidad con el pulgar y lo mira detenidamente. Kai siente un calorcillo de arriba abajo.

-Si, emh, si. Carne está bien

Se acercó el camarero y Boris ordena:

-Quiero un filete de ternera termino medio con la guarnición especial de la casa ¿Y tu Kai?

-Este ¿Yo?- ahora qué rayos haría

-Si, ¿O quieres ordenar lo mismo que yo?- ahora sus nervios eran de vergüenza

-Si, lo mismo, por favor..._"¿Qué rayos es una guarnición?"-_ pensó desesperado

-Pero, a el tráigale su carne ¾, tal vez no le agrade medio cruda- dijo divertido Boris

-"_¿Carne medio cruda? ¡wakala! En buen lío me metí. Ahora me aguanto y me lo como, lo bueno es que tengo medicina para el estomago en casa"- _en su mente se reflejaba una carme como sacada del refrigerador con lechuga encima- _"ojalá que la __guarnición __no duela mucho"_

-¿Desea comer con vino señor?

-Por supuesto, un tinto cosecha suavignon 2005 o 2006

-"_Ahora suavignon, parece que hablara otro idioma. ¿Por qué no pediría agua de limón? A mi me encanta la carne con agua de limón, o tal vez es para que sepa menos cruda la carne. ¡aaah que vergüenza! No entiendo nada de nada, espero no cometer algún error que haga quedar en mal a Boris"_

Mientras esperaban su orden, Boris le hace la plática, quiere que le cuente de su vida, sus planes para saber el terreno que pisa. Kai le platica al respecto, los ojos grises de ese hombre lo ponen muy nervioso pero trata de controlarse y le cuenta todo con detalles, si el está preguntando de su vida es por que le interesa, cosa que Kai nunca esperó.

Pero mientras la conversación avanza Boris se empieza a embelezar con el rostro del joven, ahora viéndolo mas de cerca nota lo bello que es en realidad: sus ojos son grandes con largas pestañas y mirada clara, como si estuvieran hechos de lava. Su nariz es muy pequeña pero afilada y sus labios son finos, rosados, bien delineados. Su estrecha barbilla remata el cuadro a la perfección ¿En qué momento cambió el chico? Definitivamente debía tenerlo para el. Ahora lo deseaba mas y viendo lo provinciano que es para el no representa ningún problema.

Les llevan su comida, huele delicioso, es una carne normal solo que cocida a un punto que aún está jugosa. Es acompañada por una exquisita ensalada con un aderezo que a Kai le fascina.

-¿Y dónde está la guarnición?- pregunta Kai

-la tienes en tu plato- trata de no soltar la carcajada. Kai lo examina pero no encuentra nada que le parezca una "guarnición"- la guarnición es el acompañamiento de tu comida. Te daré un ejemplo: si comes pollo con papas, las papas son la guarnición.

-Aaah, eso imaginé- hasta quiso desaparecer del planeta con la estupidez que había dicho.

La comida transcurrió muy amena. Es vino tinto le soltó un poco la lengua a Kai y estuvo muy animado. Boris se fascinaba con las mejillas sonrojadas bajo los ojos de rubí. Terminaron de comer y el se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, Kai accedió gustoso, nunca nadie le había hecho un ofrecimiento tan caballeroso.

Cuando llegaron a las tierras de Kai Boris se sorprendió al ver lo grandes que eran. Lo dejó en la puerta y el chico lo invitó a conocer sus tierras a la hora que el quisiera.

-Me gustó mucho tu compañía Kai

-Y a mi la tuya- se sonroja

-Espero que esto se repita muy ponto

-Cuando gustes- le sonríe con inocencia

-Te veo mañana- se inclina un poco de manera lenta y se acerca a la mejilla de Kai pero en el último momento cambia de opinión y le besa en la comisura- adiós, cuídate

-A-adi-os

Kai no puede hablar, está pasmado del impacto. Boris le había besado cerca de sus labios. Su respiración, su calor, su aroma, todo en el era perfecto. Se quedó un rato parado en la puerta acariciándose donde lo había besado. Ahora que había captado su atención no lo dejaría ir, lo enamoraría para que quisiera estar a su lado siempre, aunque haya maltratado a Yu...¡Yu! quedó de visitarlo en la tarde.

Sale de su trance y se va corriendo a ver a su amigo. Lo encuentra recostado en la cama pero ya tiene un mejor semblante, obviamente n le cuenta lo de Boris.

-Ay Kai, siento feo haberte dejado solo, es que si me sentía muy mal

-No te preocupes, todo estuvo muy bien.

-Es que volver a poner todo en la camioneta es pesado.

-¡La camioneta!- no se acordaba que la había dejado en la presa- te dejo Yu, olvidé algo importante, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme

-esta...bien- ve como sale corriendo su amigo- mañana te veo, Kai. ¿Por qué siento esto por ti! Te veo y me lleno de felicidad. Tal vez es que siempre has estado a mi lado y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo a la persona mas valiosa a mi lado. Y a parte...eres tan... lindo, no solo físicamente si no que me brindaste tu apoyo cuando me pasó lo de Boris, aunque tu no lo sabías me hiciste sentir mejor. Te quiero Kai, creo que desde siempre te he amado y no me había dado cuenta. Solo espero tener el valor de algún día confesártelo.

&

A partir de ese día está mucho mas alegre por que Boris lo trata con mucho cariño cada vez que le compra en la mañana. Pero también nota como lo mira toda la gente, ya no es solo curiosidad como antes si no que ahora ve algo de _deseo_ en esos ojos.

Al principio para el representa una incomodidad, las miradas que desnudan son molestas pero a la larga empieza a ver que es una enorme ventaja, ya no solo para que lo traten mejor, si no para conseguir favores especiales dando a cambio una sonrisa coqueta.

Pero cada vez que iba a hacer algo así, se fijaba muy bien que Yuriy no lo viera, no lo comprendía muy bien del todo, pero era una persona ante la cual el deseaba quedar siempre bien.

Por lo tanto Yuriy iba acrecentando sus sentimientos hacia Kai, cada vez veía mas atributos a su persona sí que tomó la decisión de enamorar a aquel que siempre fue su amigo, pero hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

CASA DE KAI/-/ NOCHE

El par de fieles amigos están jugando dominó en la mesa del comedor. Kai la está pasando muy bien, tenía mucho que no jugaba a nada y qué mejor que hacerlo en compañía de Yuriy. Pero este último mas que disfrutar el juego disfrutaba de su acompañante. Cada una de sus sonrisas le fascinaban, sus miradas y movimientos. Fantaseaba con poder besar sus labios rojos, que lo abrazara y le hablara el oído.

-Kai- habló algo apenado- podría...¿pasar la noche aquí en tu casa?- el bicolor lo mira intrigado- es que, estoy muy cansado.

-Claro que si Yu, ya sabes que esta es tu casa- se pone un dedo en la barbilla y enrola sus ojos al cielo pensativo- no tengo habitación de huéspedes

-"_que me diga que en su cama, que me diga que en su cama"_.- cruza los dedos para que su deseo se haga realidad.

-¡Ya se! Usa el sofa-cama, es cómodo como no tienes idea. Te traeré unas cobijas para que estés calientito y una camiseta para que nada te estorbe.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- se siente decepcionado- "_rayos!_

Con amabilidad Kai le prepara su cama provisional y Yuriy lo observa preguntándose en qué momento se le marcó así la cintura. Cuando queda terminado el se recuesta y Kai lo arropa, luego le da un beso en la frente y se va a dormir.

El pelirrojo se queda muy impaciente, su plan no resultó pero aún guardaba un as bajo la manga: deja que la noche avance un poco para que descienda la temperatura, en seguida se levanta y entra a la habitación de Kai despertándolo.

-Yu, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- habla adormilado

-Este, Kai mmm tengo mucho frío

-Ya no tengo cobijas- dice preocupado

-Podría... quedarme- siente vergüenza- quedarme... junto con tigo- Kai se sorprende, cree entender las intenciones de Yuriy, pero no pude negarle nada

-Si, está bien. Solo que la cama es muy pequeña

-¡no importa! No me muevo mucho

-ven- se hace a un lado y descubre las sábanas para que el entre.

Siente como se desliza bajo las cobijas quedando muy cerca. Lo cubre pero sus piernas chocan y comprueba que la piel de Yu está muy fría. Cuando ya se acomoda siente el suave abrazo de un delgado brazo.

De forma automática acaricia ese brazo pero tiene un debate mental entre si su amigo realmente está tratando de seducirlo con es actitud nada normal en el o si solo está mal interpretando la situación y en verdad el frío de la sala era molesto pero su mente te aclara cuando Yu pega su cuerpo contra el y le habla muy cerca de su oído.

-Ya me siento mejor. Siempre me siento mejor a tu lado

-Eso me agrada. Se gira en el colchón para quedar los 2 de frente. Con algo de timidez le acaricia la mejilla- siempre has sido muy especial para mi

-Igual. Hemos estado juntos desde pequeños y a tu lado me siento seguro, protegido, como ahora.

-¿Sabes que nunca te abandonaré?- le besa la frente- siempre te he querido mucho y no dejaré que te lastimen

-Kai.- lo abraza con mas fuerza y es correspondido.

Sus delgadas ropas dejan muy poco a la imaginación. Gracias a la oscuridad de la noche ocultan el sonrojo de sus mejillas pero no el brillo de sus ojos. Sus corazones laten un poco mas acelerados, la situación es un tanto "intima" pero muy agradable.

Se empiezan a acercar sus rostros lentamente, desean besarse desde hace tiempo. Se ha formado un poco de vapor bajo las sábanas. Sienten sus respiraciones chocar y cierran los ojos. Kai es el mas nervioso por que ese es su primer beso y quiere que sea perfecto.

Yuriy lo espera ilusionado, los milímetros son asfixiantes al igual que la respiración entre cortada y justo cuando Kai rosa esos labios siente que se pierde en el placer, son tan suaves, tan cálidos pero, pero ¡no se mueven!

-Yura, Yu- le habla un poco fuerte- Yuriy...¡RAYOS! son 10 para las 12 y debo ir al bosque y el desgraciado pájaro hijo de toda si XXX lo dejó dormido par que no se entere. Pero va a ver, ahorita que lo encuentre le voy a XXX su XXX mandarina en gajos ¡Me dejó a la mitad de mi primer beso!...XXXX...XXXX...Dranzer te voy a XXX ya verás XXXX,XXXXX,XX,XXX,XXX,XX- y entre maldiciones se marchó al bosque.

Cuando llegó ya estaba Dranzer esperándolo muy quietecito al lado de la barranca

-Que bueno que llegas Kai, tengo mucha hambre.

-¡pero si te debería de convertir en pollo rostizado!

-¿por qué?- se siente ofendido

-justo cuando iba a dar mi primer beso, a Yuriy, los 2, en la cama y... ¡tu lo dejaste dormido!

-Bueno, es para proteger nuestro secreto- pone cara de inocencia- es algo que debes tener muy en cuenta. Ahora era solo un beso, pero si estas haciendo "otras cosas" también pasará lo mismo.

-Hm, lo que me quita mas tiempo es bajar por la flor. Tengo que tratar de cultivarla yo mismo, tal vez hasta te convenga mas a ti y a mi.

-Inténtalo, a lo mejor contigo si crece. Ya van varios que lo intentan pero nadie lo logra

-¡ja! No hay planta que yo no pueda hacer crecer.

Baja a la barranca y toma la flor pero la corta de raíz. Le da la flor al fénix y el guarda la raíz para hacer el experimento. Se despide y regresa a su casa.

Con mucho cuidado siembra la raíz en la mejor parte de sus tierras y le hecha agua, pero antes de irse le da un besito, es un truco que a el le ha funcionado muy bien con sus demás plantas.

Regresa a su colchón y Yuriy continúa plácidamente dormido, como un ángel. Kai siente escalofrío cuando entra a las tibias sábanas. Abraza a Yuriy y se queda dormido, ya mañana podrá reponer el beso que no dio era noche.

A la mañana siguiente abre sus ojos con pesadez y se encuentra con que unos hermosos diamantes azules lo están observando atentamente.

-Hola Kai- de inmediato lo abraza- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mejor que nunca

-Me muero de hambre

-Yo también. Vamos a la cocina

Se levantan y desayunan con calma, ese día es de descanso y no deben ir a vender sus naranjas. Se asean y hacen un poco de trabajo a la camioneta que anda un poco baja de aceite.

En la tarde ya están algo acalorados y entran a tomar un poco de naranjada. Se desploman en la sala con pesadez. No hablan, se sienten muy a gusto así.

Kai recarga su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, la naranjada des muy fresca. Yuriy le mira de reojo: su cuello es largo y unas sensuales gotas de sudor aparecen sobre el, su nariz es perfecta, sus labios son perfectos. Se acerca lentamente pro Kai no lo siente, está muy cansado.

Pero en un momento inesperado siente que sus labios son asaltados por su pelirrojo amigo. Aquello es indescriptible, ese sabor es mejor de lo que había imaginado y comprueba que besar no es nada complicado, solo es cuestión de seguir los instintos, la mente no manda si no es el cuerpo que reacciona ante un estímulo tan placentero de cercanía.

Están abrazados sobre el sillón y pareciera que el resto del mundo dejó de existir. En algunos momentos se separaban, contemplaban sus ojos y volvían a tomar aire para continuar con aquel contacto tan dulce como apasionado.

Yuriy era el mas experto en la materia así que el guiaba a Kai con cuidado y cariño. El interior de sus bocas se exploraba continuamente, sin prisa alguna, tenían si querían, toda la vida para saborearse.

Kai se estremecía, este era su primer beso y nunca pensó que la experiencia pudiera ser tan deliciosa, que todos los sentidos se pudieran concentrar en ese sencillo pero profundo acto de fundir sus labios.

-Deseo tener mas de ti Kai- dijo un poco asfixiado

-Vamos a mi recamara.

**PPBKAI continuara...**

Na ando desinspirada asi que solo dire gracias a **TIER, MARIAN TAO Y DANHK (creo que no me falto nadie)** por haber dejado un rev en el capi pasado.

Pero hoy estoy especialmente contenta por que he publicado el capitulo final de "Facilis Descensus Averni" un fic que duro 2 años y se ha convertido en el mas largo de toda mi historia como "ficcionera". Asi que los invito a darse una vuelta pro este laaargo fic de 24 capitulos. Nos vemos.

que haran estos niños en la recamara? bueno, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo no sin antes agradecer a **TIER, MARIAN TAO Y DANHK **por sus reviews, son tan lidnos...besos


	5. Chapter 5

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

**LA FLOR DE NARANJA **

**Por: PPBKAI**

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

Yuriy era el mas experto en la materia así que el guiaba a Kai con cuidado y cariño. El interior de sus bocas se exploraba continuamente, sin prisa alguna, tenían si querían, toda la vida para saborearse.

Kai se estremecía, este era su primer beso y nunca pensó que la experiencia pudiera ser tan deliciosa, que todos los sentidos se pudieran concentrar en ese sencillo pero profundo acto de fundir sus labios.

-Deseo tener mas de ti Kai- dijo un poco asfixiado

-Vamos a mi recamara.

**CAPITULO 5:**

Abrazados se adentraron a la habitación de Kai y se arrojaron al colchón. Yuriy se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Kai para mostrarle como ir comenzando. Los primeros fueron los besos que recorrieron las mejillas, el cuello que se erizaba con cada caricia.

El bicolor tenía su vista nublada en el techo, solo sentía los labios y las manos de Yuriy recorriéndole su cuerpo. El cooperaba dejándose guiar un tanto asustado por no hacerlo bien. Su playera salió volando en cuestión de minutos al igual que la del pelirrojo. Ahora el contacto de sus pieles era directo.

Las manos del aprendiz comenzaron a poner en práctica lo que había aprendido, con sus yemas recorría los delgados costados. Pronto unos finos dedos se posaron en la hebilla de su pantalón, se sobresaltó por esto pero la habilidad de los movimientos lo obligaron a relajarse y continuar disfrutando sin notar lo endurecido que ya tenía su miembro.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?- preguntó el pelirrojo antes de deslizar la ropa hacia abajo.

-Si, ¿Y tu?- sabia que lo que había vivido con Boris era duro.

-Claro Kai

Terminó de desnudar a Kai y lo contempló unos segundos ¡qué hermoso era! Pero solo lo pudo observar por poco tiempo por que Kai estaba tan excitado que deseaba controlar la situación, era un seme innato.

Cambió las posiciones para quedar el arriba, ya había acariciado todo el cuerpo de Yu pero solo le faltaba una parte. Con timidez condujo su mano hasta esa parte tan endurecida y jugó un poco con el vello de alrededor. Después ya con mas confianza le acarició su miembro que vibró en su mano desde el momento que lo tomó.

Llevó un dedo a la entrada pero al tratar de introducirlo había mucha resistencia.

-Jaja, así no Kai. Préstame tu mano

Le llevó 2 dedos de Kai a su boca para humedecerlos abundantemente y después el mismo los condujo hasta su entrada y se los comenzó a introducir. Aquello era delirante para el primerizo, no es lo mismo acariciarse por dentro que hacérselo a otra persona.

Ese interior estaba tan caliente que ardía. Comenzó a mover sus dedos como lo había cuando jugaba con el mismo, se veía que eso le agradaba al pelirrojo. Cuando ya no pudo contener su excitación se colocó en posición para entrar en ese blanco cuerpo.

Recordó que Boris había estado en esa misma postura con el pelirrojo, esto lo excitó aún mas y sin mucho cuidado comenzó a entrar en el diminuto agujero. Yuriy hacía muecas de dolor pero le encantaba todo aquello. El miembro de Kai era inmenso, lo invadía de forma inmisericorde y mas cuando comenzó a moverse.

Entrar, salir, subir y bajar, eso si era verdadero placer, no tardaron mucho en descargar todo su sentir mirándose entre ellos, dejándose exhaustos pero maravillados con esta experiencia.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Después de ese día se mantenían mas cerca uno del otro, y era obvio ante los ojos de los demás lo mucho que se querían. Pero para Boris esto no estaba funcionando del todo bien, deseaba tener a Kai a como diera lugar, y de lo primero que se tenía que deshacer era del pelirrojo.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

DIAS DESPUÉS, BARRANCA DEL FÉNIX

Kai como siempre llega muy puntual a su cita de cada noche y le da de comer al hermoso fénix. Le platica lo feliz que se siente al estar tan cerca del pelirrojo, pero sabía que dentro de el aún quedaba escondido amor por Boris.

-Por lo visto no has logrado que crezca la flor en tu jardín

-No y ya estoy harto, he intentado todos los trucos y nada funciona con esa maldita planta.

-Te dije, nadie ha hecho crecer esa flor.- continuó comiendo tranquilo como siempre pero admiraba su obra maestra que era Kai. Varios le había pedido a lo largo de su vida hacerlos hermosos, pero el bicolor le estaba quedando simplemente perfecto, por donde se le mirara solo había belleza y sensualidad.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

-Me toca a mi

-No, yo voy. Para mi no es problema

-Eres un necio. Déjalo en mis manos, lo haré bien

-Esta bien Yura, ve por el fertilizante y yo iré a vender las naranjas.

Siempre Yuriy se empeñaba en ayudarle en todas las tareas, se sentía mal de que recibía buenas ganancias de las ventas y prácticamente todo era de Kai, el era una persona muy independiente y no quería ser la carga de nadie.

Después de despedirse con un tierno beso cada uno tomó su camino. Kai llegó muy feliz a vender sus naranjas, se sorprendía a si mismo de que ahora ya no les costaba ningún trabajo hacer cuentas. Ni siquiera necesitaba la calculadora.

Cuando terminó su vista se iluminó con la presencia de ese hombre que le conmocionaba los sentidos.

-Hola Kai- Saluda lo mas sensual que puede. Clava su mirada e los bellísimos ojos rojos que brillan como luceros.

-Boris- pronuncia suave ¿Por qué no puede resistir una mirada de el?

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? Me gustaría mostrarte algo.- Kai está seguro de que lo mismo le dijo a Yuriy aquella vez.

-Es que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en mis tierras- sabe que puede caer en las tentaciones del mayor.

-Vamos solo un momento. No te quitaré mucho tu tiempo- le pone la mano en el hombro- ¿Qué me dices?- se acerca peligrosamente por lo que Kai siente como aumenta la temperatura de su cuerpo

-O.K

Se deja conducir hasta la oficina de Boris. En cuanto le abren la mirada del pueblerino se desborda. Finos muebles y hermosa decoración por todos lados además de unos hermosos asientos a los cuales lo conduce el mayor.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? Tengo cognac, brandy, egnog, jerez o tal vez como ruso preferirás vodka.

-Vodka, solo un poco

-Claro- le sirve pro una gran cantidad

Con 2 vasos en la mano se acomoda a un lado del joven y le extiende uno de ellos. Observa como pega sus delgados labios al borde del vaso, luego el líquido pasa por la cavidad para al final ser tragado y desaparecer en el interior del su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes? Disfruté muchísimo la otra vez que fuimos a comer juntos

-Yo también- contesta avergonzado

-Eres un chico tan dulce y amable- con algo de atrevimiento le acaricia la mejilla- que tu compañía es un deleite. Por ejemplo, ahora te ves hermoso, el rubor te sienta de maravilla- Kai se apena aún mas- que piel tan suave tienes ¿Qué te haces?

-N-n- nada- tanta cercanía y encima solos en la oficina

-Me ha sorprendido tu cambio, ahora eres tan hermoso... aún recuerdo cuándo visité Italia, en las iglesias hay ángeles adornando y tu eres mas bello que ellos- se le acerca mas- se que esto es muy atrevido pero, te ruego, te suplico, que me permitas probar tus labios.

-¿Cómo?- su cuerpo tiembla sin control. Boris le quita el vaso para que no lo derrame y maltrate su fino sillón.

-No quiero que me lo tomes a mal, es solo que... tu piel es tan virginal que deseo besarte, solo eso ¿me lo permitirías?

Kai se queda petrificado, nunca pensó que Boris pudiera pedirle un beso de esa manera, es mas de lo que jamás imaginó. Solo cierra sus ojos y entre abre sus labios listo para recibir el dulce sabor.

Boris le mira con malicia, lo ha conseguido en tal facilidad que el mismo se sorprende. Se acerca pero antes de besarle le acaricia los labios con el filo de su nariz. Toma las manos del chico y le acaricia con suavidad suprema.

Al fin le toma los labios siendo correspondido de inmediato. Kai sabe mucho mejor de Yuriy además de ser mas suave. Entromete su lengua sintiendo como el muchacho lo recibe gustoso. Cambia una de sus manos a la estrecha cintura y con la otra entrelaza los dedos con los de la joven mano.

A cada contacto siente que se derrite, ese chico es algo especial, solo con ese beso hace que lo desee mas, incluso, comienza a olvidarse de sus sucias ideas de poseerlo aunque sea por la fuerza como hizo con el pelirrojo, al contrario, le inspira ternura y no quiere lastimarlo.

Va dejando caer su peso sobre el hasta que lo acuesta en el sillón. Kai se siente como bajo el efecto de un sedante, los besos de Boris se van hacia su cuello mientras que es rodeado por sus poderosos brazos. Suspira con felicidad y un gran éxtasis corre por sus venas e incluso se acomoda mejor en el sillón para que todo el cuerpo de Boris descanse sobre el.

Sus entre piernas hacen contacto y se endurecen con esto. El ingeniero se sorprende al sentir un inmenso bulto proveniente de Kai ¿Tan grande lo tiene? Con cuidado comienza a desabrocharle la camisa dejando de fuera un delgado pero marcado torso. Como autómata se conduce hacia esa parte que está tan caliente que quema. Succiona cada uno de los pezones que se endurecen dentro de su boca.

Kai gime de placer, esas caricias sutiles le han levantado su miembro que se siente aprisionado en el pantalón, pero con alivio llegan unos dedos ajenos que le abren la ropa y la deslizan hacia abajo dejándole de fuera sus bellas piernas que parecen hechas de marfil: blancas y nacaradas.

Su miembro se alza sin pudor alguno, se inflama aún mas bajo la mirada de Boris quien abre su boca grande para probarlo en su totalidad. Kai se siente mareado, tiene aún mas placer que cuando está con Yuriy, no puede controlarlo, eso se debe a que de verdad ama a Boris como hombre y al pelirrojo en realidad lo ve mas como a un hermano que como un amante a pesar de lo bueno que es en la cama. Aunque claro, ante Boris no tiene comparación.

Con lengua y dientes explora la carne de Kai, es grande y muy duro, mucho mas grande que el de Yuriy al cual lo podía controlar con la lengua, este en cambio caso lo ahoga además de que ya tiene algunas gotas blanquecinas saliendo de el.

Cuidadosamente le flexiona las piernas al joven para llegar a su verdadero objetivo: una diminuta entrada oscura, pero rodeada por piel rosada. Desde el primer contacto con la lengua de Boris se tensó deliciosamente arrancándole un fuerte quejido a Kai pero en segundos se fue acostumbrando a la extraña caricia.

Acompasado con la lengua entró el primer intruso y después de una relajación muscular entró otro moviéndose rítmicamente demostrando la gran práctica que tenía para eso. Boris abrió su pantalón para dejar libre su virilidad que ya ansiaba entrar en la pequeña cavidad.

En cuanto se colocó en posición, Kai se aferró a su cuello clavándole las uñas en el. Era como abrir las puertas a l paraíso, el verdadero placer era aprendido por el joven discípulo. Cada estocada, movimiento y jadeo se sentía completamente diferente en su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos para maravillarse con cada sensación. "Boris" era lo único que podía pronunciar, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Mientras tanto el adulto se embelesaba en el joven cuerpo. Nunca en toda su vida había probado un manjar como ese. Debía tenerlo solo para el, no podía dejar libre a una criatura así para que estuviera a la disposición de otros hombres.

El clímax estaba llegando y tenía a los 2 cuerpos sudorosos dado lo mejor de si. Contracciones y empujones marcaban el compás de ese delirio carnal hasta el punto en que sus vistas se nublaron y descargaron en cuerpo ajeno todo el éxtasis de su piel.

-Kai- habló tembloroso- eres un ángel- lo besa los labios con ternura- gracias por esto- el mismo se sorprendió, nunca le había hablado así a nadie.

-Boris- se acurrucó en su pecho

-Vamos a mi casa, ahí estaremos mas cómodos.

Antes de retirarse, Boris ordenó a uno de sus trabajadores que llevaran la camioneta de Kai a su casa para que no se preocupe, además, no quería que el pelirrojo fuera a husmear por ahí.

Llevó a Kai a su casa que le había proporcionado para que viviera mientras estaba la obra. Era pequeña, pero muy cómoda. Con grandes ventanales y finos muebles. Desde que entraron se encaminaron directo a la recámara donde pasaron el resto del día retozando, explorando sus cuerpos y entregándose al placer.

YURIY'S POV

Veo que Kai ya regresó a casa- veía a lo lejos como estaba estacionada la camioneta en el lugar de siempre, el iba guiando a las personas que le transportaban el abono y el fertilizante- le daré una sorpresa- ordena que descarguen todo pero no ve a Kai. Cuando terminan despide a la gente y se asoma a la casa- ¡Kai!- le llama por las ventanas- ¡Kai! Creo que no está, ha de haber ido a comprar cosas. Bueno, ya lo veré- da media vuelta y se va a su casa.

CASA DE BORIS...ATARDECER

Los 2 cuerpos están abrazados en el colchón, ni siquiera recuerdan que no han comido nada pero eso no importa, lo han pasado tan bien que no cambiarían ese día por nada del mundo.

Kai observa con atención como Boris se levanta y camina hacia una pequeña caja fuerte y de ahí toma algo que no alcanza a ver para después regresar a la cama

-Ten Kai, es para ti- le entrega una hermosa cadena de oro

-¿para mi?- pregunta con sorpresa- pero ¿por qué?- nunca le habían regalado algo valioso, bueno, en toda su vida había recibido muy pocos regalos

-Por que quiero que lo tengas- le quita la cadena de la mano y se acerca para ponérsela en el cuello- te ves hermoso- Kai se gira y se ve reflejado en el espejo del tocador, es cierto, la cadena luce mucho mas en su alargado y fino cuello. Pero también se refleja como Boris lo admira

-"Gracias Dranzer"- piensa- "esto no hubiera sido posible sin tu hechizo".

SIGUIENTE DIA...CASA DE KAI

-¿Pero por que?- pregunta desesperado el pelirrojo a Kai- dime, hice algo mal, te ofendí o es que hay alguien mas.

-A ti no te puedo mentir Yuriy: no puedo seguir a tu lado por que...hay alguien mas.

-¿Quién? Dímelo, al menos tengo derecho a saber- le toma por el cuello de la camisa y le ve la cadena de oro- es Boris ¿verdad?- escupe dolor- ¿Cómo puedes amar a ese hombre? Yo te amo Kai, no me dejes. Ese tipo solo desea usarte. No te quiere a ti solo a tu cuerpo- se le humedecen sus ojos- el me...el me

-El te hizo suyo por la fuerza- el taheño le mira sorprendido y comienza a llorar

-¿Lo sabías? Siempre lo has sabido y aún así...

-Y aún así lo amo- contesta con determinación- discúlpame Yuriy pero yo te quiero pero como hermano y a el

-¡CALLATE! ¡cállate! Cállate- se tapa los oídos- ¿Cómo es que tu sabes lo que el me hizo?

-...- duda unos instantes- por que lo vi

-Tu...nos..viste- un dolor n el pecho le oprime- ¡y no hiciste nada! ¡dejaste que me tomara, que me usara, me destrozara! Y tu, TU NO HICISTE NADA. Y a pesar de eso ¿lo amas? No puedo creerlo, te consta la clase de gente que es

-¡Tu no lo conoces!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! Estas ciego Kai, ciego- le zarandea con fuerza- ese hombre es un maldito, un mal nacido, un hijo de la...

-¡El te hizo lo que te hizo por que TU lo provocaste!- no soporta que le hablen mal del ingeniero. Yuriy se queda paralizado.

-¿Yo lo provoque? Ahora el es la victima

-Tu siempre has tenido la costumbre de seducir a la gente. Siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido y mas. Claro, no ibas a dejar escapar a Boris

-¡No me hables así! No soy una puta cualquiera. El abusó de mi pero veo que con un collarcito uno te puede comprar. De haber sabido te hubiera comprado una correa de perro.

-¡CALLATE!- le da un puñetazo que le abre el labio

-Te desconozco Kai ¿Dónde quedó el chico dulce del que yo me enamoré? Yo te amo, por qué no lo entiendes. Boris es un maldito

-¡Lárgate de mi casa! No permitiré que lo ofendas. Vete, no vuelvas nunca.

-Jamás pensé que me pudieras lastimar de este modo Kai. ..¡TE ODIO!- salió corriendo y Kai azotó la puerta tras de el.

El resto del día se quedó pensativo, había tenido el valor de decirle a Yuriy que el sabía todo con tal de defender a Boris, lo amaba tanto que no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.

Mas tarde salió con rumbo a la casa de Boris y en cuanto este le abrió la puerta el brincó a sus brazos

-¿qué tienes?- le acaricia el cabello

-Yuriy y yo peleamos

-¿Por qué?- se muestra compasivo pero no tiene respuesta- ¿No quieres hablar?- Kai sacude su cabeza en forma negativa- vamos adentro.

Entran a la casa y van a la sala. Kai se le acurruca como gato asustado y Boris lo besa infinidad de veces, no quiere verlo triste. Los sollozos invaden el lugar creando una atmósfera triste.

-Ya no llores- le seca sus lágrimas, es tan hermoso verlo llorar- si pelearon de esa forma quiere decir que no te quiere- le mira Kai sorprendido- yo si te quiero, permíteme estar a tu lado para que no vuelvas a llorar

-Boris- se aferra a su cuerpo

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

-Si

-¿quieres quedarte conmigo... para siempre?

Kai lo mira directo a los ojos, no sabe qué pensar, en tan poco tiempo Boris le está pidiendo que se quede a su lado ¡para siempre!. El, al lado de ese hombre al que amó desde el primer momento que lo vio, es mas de lo que nunca pidió en la vida.

Quiere contestar pero la emoción le impide hablar, el aire se le agolpa en la garganta pero al final de cuentas lo controla y pronuncia un suave y sensual "si" a lo que Boris le brinca encima para asaltar sus labios.

-Kai, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

De nuevo se siguen besando y acariciando hasta que poco a poco las cosas van subiendo de temperatura hasta que se dirigen a la recámara donde de nuevo hacen el amor disfrutando cada contacto de sus pieles.

Asi llega la noche y justo al 10 para las 12 Boris cae rendido bajo un sueño que no puede controlar. Kai se levanta, se viste y le roba las llaves del auto para ir a la barranca.

En auto hace menos tiempo y como siempre el bello Dranzer ya lo está esperando bailando en sus patitas de felicidad cuando lo ve llegar.

-¡Dranzer!- le brinca encima- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- lo acaricia, lo abraza, le da de besos y el pájaro trata de defenderse.

-¡Suéltame Kai! No seas zoofílico ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Voy por tu flor y ahorita te cuento.

Una vez que Dranzer ya está comiendo su flor Kai le cuenta el que Boris le propuso vivir con el.

-Pues me alegro por ti. Era eso lo que querías ¿o no?

-Es mas de lo que yo quería. Solo me conformaba con que el me sonriera y ahora ¡me quiere!. Esto ha sido gracias a ti.

-Solo una parte, note confundas. Yo solo manejo tu físico y es cierto que también te creo un aura atrayente pero no controlo el amor de los demás. Tu tienes el reto de enamorar a ese hombre y solo te digo una cosa: el nunca ha amado a nadie en su vida así que te será muy difícil convencerlo.

-No importa. Soy demasiado hermoso y sensual. Nadie se puede resistir a mi, incluido Boris. Ahora que viviré en su casa no tendré ningún problema para enamorarlo.

-¿Y Yuriy?

-El...bueno...nosotros peleamos por...Boris

-Eso me imaginé- mueve su cabeza- ten mucho cuidado, ese chico de verdad te quiere, debes escoger entre si te quedas con alguien que no es seguro que puedas enamorar, no con ese chico que te ha demostrado que te ama de verdad.

-Es que nos lo puedo controlar. Esto que siento por Boris es algo que me domina, que va mucho mas allá de todo mi ser y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por el.

-¿Todo?

-Si todo, incluso mi vida si es necesario.

-Veo que de verdad le amas Kai, ojalá que todo te salga bien por que si no el único que sufrirá serás tu.

-Ya verás que no... el amor todo lo puede.

Una vez que el fénix termina de comer él regresa en el auto y se recuesta de nuevo al lado de SU hombre. Se le abraza para atraer su calor y se queda dormido con una sonrisa en lo labios pensando en lo que hará para que su felicidad con ese hombre no termine jamás.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

He aqui el capítulo 5, ahora los grandes amigos estan peleados por la ceguera de uno ¿A dónde llegará esto?. Dejen sus mensajes.

Agradezco los reviews de **LUCRECIA ARTICA, DANHK, MISAKI, SAYORI YUNAM Y MARIAN T.H CULLEN **son mi adoración.

los veo luego, besos


	6. Chapter 6

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

**LA FLOR DE NARANJA **

**Por: PPBKAI**

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

-Eso me imaginé- mueve su cabeza- ten mucho cuidado, ese chico de verdad te quiere, debes escoger entre si te quedas con alguien que no es seguro que puedas enamorar, no con ese chico que te ha demostrado que te ama de verdad.

-Es que nos lo puedo controlar. Esto que siento por Boris es algo que me domina, que va mucho mas allá de todo mi ser y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por el.

-¿Todo?

-Si todo, incluso mi vida si es necesario.

-Veo que de verdad le amas Kai, ojalá que todo te salga bien por que si no el único que sufrirá serás tu.

-Ya verás que no... el amor todo lo puede.

Una vez que el fénix termina de comer él regresa en el auto y se recuesta de nuevo al lado de SU hombre. Se le abraza para atraer su calor y se queda dormido con una sonrisa en lo labios pensando en lo que hará para que su felicidad con ese hombre no termine jamás.

**CAPITULO 6:**

MESES DESPUÉS

Sin notarlo el tiempo ha pasado y aunque el pueblo sigue igual, la vida de 3 personas ha cambiado de forma abismal:

YURIY

Al hermoso pelirrojo todavía le duele mucho la pérdida de Kai, a quien realmente amaba. Infinidad de sentimientos se agolpan en su pecho debatiéndose entre el amor puro y el odio por el hecho de que Kai permitió que Boris destrozara parte de el.

Ahora trabaja en un aserradero, no tiene muchos estudios así que no puede pedir otra clase de empleo. Gana lo necesario para vivir pero como tortura todos los días tiene que pasar por la antigua casa de Kai. Ahora hay unas personas que van a darle mantenimiento para que no se convierta en una ruina, pero ya no se siente la calidez que le daba la presencia de Kai.

Todo esto lo ha endurecido y ahora sus ojos ya no brillan con inocencia, si no que ahora es desconfiado. Varias personas han tratado de acercarse a su corazón pero el los aleja por que todavía no está preparado para darse la oportunidad de amar de nuevo.

BORIS

Este hombre nació con una estrella especial en la vida, cada día tiene mas dinero, mas poder, se le ve mas alegre, incluso es mas amable con los trabajadores y esto se debe a una hermosa flor que tiene en su casa, un bellísimo jovencito que lo ama con locura y le ha dado un nuevo significado a su vida.

El, Boris Valkov, antes duro e implacable ahora ha sido atrapado por el bello Kai que cada día lo sorprende con algo nuevo. Todo en el es adorable y nunca pensó que podía llegar a mar a alguien de verdad. El estaba acostumbrado a usar a la gente pro ante los hermosos rubíes que le miran atento en las mañanas ha perdido el control y encuentra que amar es algo hermoso y que ha desperdiciado mucho tiempo pero ahora la vida le ha dado la oportunidad de en su edad madura disfrutar de la suavidad y la dulzura de la juventud.

A veces dulce, a veces inocente, a veces ingenuo, juguetón, pero también inteligente, maduro, sagaz y sereno son las cualidades del mozuelo que le ha robado el corazón.

KAI

Desde que vive con Boris su vida ha cambiado 360 grados , a su lado ha conocido los lujos como la buena comida, la buena ropa, joyas entre algunas otras cosas pero no se pueda dar el lujo de viajar por que a pesar de lo que desea no puede moverse de ese maldito pueblo de pacotilla por que está atado de por vida a darle de comer al mendigo pájaro.

Antes lo hacia gustoso pero ya le era bastante pesado. Había ocasiones en las que la estaba pasando de maravilla con el cuerpo de Boris y este se quedaba dormido y ni siquiera podía terminar lo que estaban haciendo.

Entre sus planes estaba el convencer al hombre a quedarse a vivir ahí, sabía que era muy difícil pero por eso mismo se negaba a vender sus tierras y enviaba gente para que las mantuviera en buen estado, pero estaba consciente de que podía convencer a Boris de lo que fuera con su pequeño truquito:

Todos los días en la mañana el le preparaba su jugo de naranja con sus propias manos y ya sabía que cuando iba a terminar unos cálidos brazos le iban a rodear por la cintura y una sensual voz le susurraba al oído " la naranja sabe mejor en tu piel" en seguida el se giraba para dejarse amar por ese poderoso hombre que de sus dedos lamía el zumo de la fruta para después decirle "tu eres mi flor de naranja".

todos en el pueblo miraban asombrados al hermoso joven que vivía con el ingeniero en jefe de la monumental obra, pero les molestaba lo engreído y prepotente que era, lástima que nadie notaba que se trataba del mismo joven que había vivido ahí desde que nació pero claro, nadie recordaba a ese simple y horrendo muchacho.

Sin duda ya no quedaba casi nada de ese jovencito dulce y amable, ahora que tenía belleza, juventud, salud, dinero y poder veía a los demás como seres inferiores a el, solo Boris gozaba del privilegio de su dulzura real por que de ahí en fuera trataba con despotismo a todas las personas. Ese pueblucho no lo merecía pero estaba condenado a vivir de por vida en sus diminutos parajes.

A pesar de que amaba a Boris con locura no perdía la oportunidad de coquetear con algunos otros hombres atractivos, esto era solo para demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de todo con una sonrisa y el roce de su mano.

Pero dentro de el seguía quedando un cariño muy especial por el pelirrojo de su pasado, era la única persona del pueblo a la que no consideraba un ser inferior. A veces le veía de lejos pasar por la calle, le daban ganas de correr a abrazarlo y besarlo como en los viejos tiempos pero debía contenerse tanto por respeto a Boris como por respeto al pelirrojo que seguro lo odiaba por lo de Boris. Es por ello que cuando estaba con algún otro hombre se le venía a la mente una palabra: Yuriy.

&

-¿Asi?

-Mmm, si, mas- la ronca voz suplicaba

-Aaaah duele mucho

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? Afloja tus piernas...un poco mas... ¿lo ves? Ahora empieza a gozar

-aaaah ¡Por dios Kai es delicioso!

-Te lo dije Boris, amarías tenerme dentro.

Kai había conseguido otro de sus objetivos, ser el seme de Boris Valkov quien ahora se aferra a las sábanas sintiendo su cuerpo ser invadido por el enorme y brioso miembro del jovencito.

Algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos producto de la mezcla de placer y sufrimiento, era tanto el amor que le tenía a su niño que no le podía negar ningún capricho aunque esta fuera el abrir sus piernas para recibir un brutal castigo en su apretadísima entrada.

Kai por su lado se sentía en el paraíso, estaba poseyendo al amor de su vida. Amaba ser su uke pero sus instintos le mandaban buscar marcar el cuerpo de ese hombre. Se empezó a mover con mas violencia sacudiendo la cama que rechinaba fuertemente por esos movimientos, así se mantuvo hasta que ya no pudo controlarse mas y se derramó dentro de su amado el cual también manchó las sabanas con su semen.

-Te amo Kai

-Y yo a ti Boris- le besa un hombro- gracias por esto.

-Ah, por cierto maña...na- como todos los dias Boris cayó presa del pesado sueño y Kai se fue a darle de comer a Dranzer, ya no pudo terminar la frase.

**&**

SIGUIENTE DIA- 7:30 A.M

-¡Vamos Kai levántate!

-Agh que prisa, ni que estuviera temblando

-Kaaaai, vamos a llegar tarde

-Si aja, luego- se vuelve a enrollar en las sábanas dejándose de fuera sus piernas u su duro trasero

-No me dejas otra opción- se le acerca y sin previo aviso le introduce 2 dedos en su entrada haciéndolo relinchar

-¡DEMONIOS! Eres un pervertido

-pues no te levantas y nos va a estar esperando

-¿Quién y dónde? Deja de moler pero no saques lo dedos

-¿Y quién es el pervertido ahora?...Brooklin, mi sobrino. Anoche te dije que llegaría hoy al aeropuerto a las 9:00

-anoche te quedaste dormidote y no dijiste nada

-¿En serio? Bueno apúrate.

Con desgano se arregló y salieron con rumbo al aeropuerto, en el camino se enteró de que el chico se quedaría con ellos durante sus vacaciones en lo que entra a su siguiente semestre de la universidad o sea 2 o 3 semanas.

A las 9:00 en punto comenzó a llegar gente a una de las puertas de aeropuerto y se acercaron a buscar al tal Brooklin. En un momento una cabellera naranja se distinguió entre la gente, al abrirse paso poco a poco se fue revelando su figura: alto, delgado, finas ropas blancas y unos hermosos ojos aguamarina.

-¡Tio!- saludó entusiasta

-Brooklin- Boris le brinda un caluroso abrazo- te presento al amor de mi vida: Kai

-Kai, debes ser un chico muy especial, mi tío es todo un bribón- le extiende la mano para saludarlo y aprovecha para verlo mas detenidamente.

-Es un placer conocerte, Broo ¿Te puedo llamar asi?- muestra una ligerísima mueca de coquetería

-Claro, somos casi de la misma edad.

Primero fueron a casa para que el invitado se instalara en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y después fueron a comer.

A Kai le pareció un chico muy lindo: atractivo, sonriente y sereno, nada escandaloso, tal y como le agradaba la gente. Mientras que Brooklin observaba maravillado cada uno de los ademanes del bicolor, sin duda era algo especial. Cada movimiento o gesto lo hacía lucir hermoso además de que hasta cierto punto era tierno ahora comprendía por qué su tío había perdido la cabeza por ese chico, si el mismo haría lo que fuera por poder probar sus labios aunque fuera una sola vez.

El día terminó sin mas novedades pero al día siguiente Boris debía regresar a sus labores de siempre así que le encargó a Kai que atendiera a sus sobrino en su ausencia.

Para el bicolor no representó ninguna molestia, de todo modos no tenía nada mas que hacer. Llevó a Broo a todos los lugares mas o menos interesantes del pueblo incluyendo un pequeño casino donde uno casi siempre gana.

De ahí fueron a comer al segundo piso de la casona donde lo llevó Boris por primera vez hace unos meses. Para variar la gente los veía asombrados, sobretodo al desconocido chico que entró sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a mas de uno.

El dueño del lugar salió a saludar puesto que ya conocía a Kai y con mucha amabilidad los condujo a la mesa de siempre. Esta vez fue distinto a la primera, ahora ya sabía exactamente que pedir y como hacerlo.

Todo estuvo delicioso y comenzó a platicar mas íntimamente con Brooklin durante la sobremesa.

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta un tanto...personal?- dijo Broo

Habla

-¿Por qué fue que te enamoraste de mi tío?

-Sencillo. El es un hombre maravilloso además de maduro

-Y tiene dinero

-Por supuesto que tiene dinero, y mucho. Con todo eso es el hombre perfecto- se burlaba de pensar que el pelirrojo creía que caería en su trampa.

-Pero no te gustaría estar con alguien mas joven con quien compartieras tus gustos, vitalidad, energía?

-Boris tiene lo mismo.

-Pero no es igual- disimuladamente mueve su mano hasta rozar la de Kai y entrelaza sus dedos con el- ser tomado por un cuerpo joven que te haga el amor toda la noche y no cansarse.

-Y...¿Conoces a alguien así?- provoca que el coqueteo sea mas descarado. Brooklin se le acerca hasta susurrarle al oído

-Yo...yo creo que cualquier joven reúne esas características- una anotación indirecta

-Pero un joven no me ofrecería todo el placer que me da Boris con su experiencia

-¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no lo compruebas?- no se ha movido un milímetro

-Acaso...¿Te estás postulando como candidato?- finge inocencia.

-Si tu me lo permites- pone una mano en la rodilla de Kai- puedo demostrarte que lo jóvenes también podemos saciar cuerpos como el tuyo- ambos chicos sienten calor en su cuerpo

-Te voy a ser franco Brooklin, tu nunca le llegarás a los talones a tu tío en ningún aspecto pero qué te parece si la pasamos bien estos días y cuando te vayas simplemente te olvidas de todo.

-¿Sin compromisos?

-Sin compromisos, ni obligaciones ni reclamos. Tú tu vida y yo la mía

-No eres idiota Kai por eso te ama mi tío...acepto. verás como te hago gemir.

-Hjn, te reto, estoy acostumbrado solo a lo mejor

-Vamos a casa y...que gane el mejor

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron directo a la casa, solo que no se dieron cuenta que antes de subir al coche un hermoso pelirrojo de ojos azules los miraba asombrado desde adentro de una tienda. Ese ya no era el Kai que había conocido con mirada limpia y aura infantil. Ese era un chico duro, confiado y hasta cierto punto cínico. Pero aún así no podía evitar seguir queriéndolo pero ahora era mejor tomar el camino del olvido.

&6&

Llegaron los 2 jóvenes a la casa y se fueron directo a la habitación de huéspedes, no podía quedar ninguna evidencia a la vista de Boris. De inmediato se comenzaron a besar para ir conociendo mejor su sabor. Aún era temprano así que tenían algunas horas para hacerlo todo con calma.

Luego se exploraron sus cuellos comenzando así a liberar partes de piel de la molesta barrera de la ropa.

De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas pero estas eran frías, sin sentimiento alguno, solo el deseo de jugar con fuego para calentarse un poco pero no acercarse lo suficiente para quemarse. Para Brooklin era un juego muy divertido el acostarse con el joven amante de su tío y para Kai solo el placer de poder tirar a la cama a cualquiera que se le antojara incluyendo a su casi sobrino que acababa de conocer.

Ya con sus cuerpos desnudos giraban en el mullido colchón pasando sus manos por todas las partes que les fuera posible, lamiendo sus pieles y rozándose con indecencia. Kai quedó abajo y abriendo sus piernas con descaro le exigió a su acompañante que le amara con los labios en esa parte tan sensible.

El pelinaranja gustoso llevó su boca al miembro del bicolor, pero el también exigía la misma atención así que se giró para que su propio sexo quedara a la altura de la cara de Kai para comenzar un agradable 69.

El placer erizaba su piel, ambos tenían unos labios excelsos que sabían usar a la perfección. Dientes, labios y lengua hurgaban entre cada pliegue. Sus respiraciones les causaban fuertes espasmos y sus testículos se inflamaban con cada lamida.

Sus dedos también deseaban jugar así que ya con la humedad introducían un par sin ninguna clase de resistencia. Hacían graciosos ruidos entre sus gemidos y el entrar y salir de sus prolongaciones.

-Ya me aburrí- dijo Kai- muévete.

Cambió las posiciones para quedar el encima, Brooklin conociendo el papel que le fue asignado, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kai y con su mano le jaló del cuello para seguir besando sus labios que ahora tenían un extraño sabor por la posición anterior, pero aún así era excitante.

Kai puso su enorme miembro en la entrada que le esperaba ansiosa y sin ningún cuidado comenzó a entrar. Al pelirrojo no le importaba, solo se dedicaba a lanzar fuertes quejidos que invadían la habitación.

-Mmah, mah, mmm, lo haces tan bien como mi tío.

-Ah, ah, lo has hecho... ah, con ¿Boris?- no se dejaba de mover

-Adivina quién me lo hizo la primera vez- apretaba su entrada para mas placer.

-Ah, entonces eres la puta de la familia...¡aprieta mas!

-Ah, ah, ah ¿así?

-Siiii

-¡Mas adentro idiota!

-Ah, mmm que delicia.

Y con unos fieros movimientos mas se derramaron en el colchón cayendo rendidos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios de que cada uno obtuvo lo que quiso y Kai con un ego que le llegaba al cielo.

**&**

Durante los siguientes días se mantuvieron asó: Boris se iba a trabajar, los jóvenes hacían el amor todo el día y en la tardecita regresaba el mayor para tener sexo con su suave amante.

Todo era felicidad y placer. Boris estaba muy complacido de que su sobrino y Kai llevaran una buena relación pero...con el pasar de los días ya no le estaba pareciendo tan gracioso que los jóvenes estuvieran juntos todo el día. Conocía de sobra a su sobrino y sabía la costumbre que tenía de usar su cara de "soy inocente" para pervertir a medio mundo. Desde los 12 años era así, lo veía coquetear con sus amiguitos y a los 13 le pidió descaradamente que lo desvigrara un día que se quedó en su casa y se fue a meter denudo a su cama.

A los 13 años era como un angelito de cabellos naranja que vibraba desnudo en su colchón y le regaló el sangrado de la perdida de la virginidad a tan corta edad. Ahora ya era todo un experto en las artes del sexo y debido a "la confianza" que le tenía le contaba todo lo que podía conseguir solo jugueteando con la curiosidad de la gente.

Pero otro lado Kai era demasiado sexy y _joven _tal vez sentiría la curiosidad de estar con alguien similar a el. Así que cabía una gran posibilidad de que existiera una combinación Broo X Kai y el no se quedaría como "el cornudo feliz".

Dijo que se sentía muy cansado y que tomaría una semana de vacaciones que coincidía con la última semana que su sobrino se quedaría en casa. Como era el director de la obra pues nadie le pudo decir que no además de que la obra estaba pasando por un trance tranquilo así que no habría ningún problema.

-¡Carajo! ¿Entonces Boris estará en casa toda la próxima semana Kai?

-Si- contestó con indiferencia mientras sentía a Brooklin salir de su cuerpo- me lo dijo anoche.

-¿entonces nosotros?

-¿Nosotros qué?

-Si, qué hay de nosotros. Ya no podremos estar juntos.

-Ni modo. El trato era mientras se pudiera sin compromiso.

-No creo poder resistir el tenerte tan cerca y no poderte tocar.

-Ja, no seas cursi- se levanta de la cama dándole la espalda con un coqueto hilo de semen escurriendo entre sus piernas- esto era un juego. Se acabó el recreo.

-No para mi Kai- llega hasta donde está el bicolor, le abraza por la espalda y le restriega su miembro- nunca había conocido a nadie como tu. Quiero estar contigo.

-Ya estuviste, así que date por bien servido

-Kai, me gustas mucho y quiero que estés a mi lado- con fuerza le gira por los hombros para que lo encare- ¡Vente conmigo a Alemania!

-¿Queeee? ¡No seas idiota!

-Hablo en serio. Mira, si el problema es el dinero yo también tengo mucho.

-Para tus pañales.

-No me trates como a un niñato, soy un hombre de verdad y estoy dispuesto a mantenerte para que estés a mi lado.

-Mira Brooklin, desde un principio te dejé claro que esto era un juego. Yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar a Boris. Aunque no lo creas yo lo amo de verdad y ni tu ni nadie me separará de el. Tu no eres nada para mi, no vales así que déjame en paz. No iré contigo a ningún lado así que tu decides: te quedas esta semana a ver como amo a Boris o te largas a tu casita.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?- nunca en su vida se le habían humedecido los ojos por nadie

-por que no lo quieres entender- se zafa de su agarre- solo jugamos, yo no siento nada por ti y nunca lo sentiré- toma su ropa y se pasó a su recámara para darse un baño.

Brooklin no entendía que era lo que le pasaba. A un principio aceptó gustoso el trato de jugar sin obligaciones pero ahora el pensar que no volvería a tener a Kai lo volvía loco. Lo deseaba y estaba dispuesto a darle todo su dinero con tal de verlo feliz.

Mientras tomaba su baño de tina, Kai pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Con tan solo acostarse con alguien ya estaba llorando por tenerlo con el. Sin duda el conocer al pájaro ese había sido una bendición. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios un tanto malévola ¿Qué haría ahora con tanta hermosura? La respuesta era sencilla: recuperar el tiempo perdido. Si de mas joven fue un fantasma para todos por insignificante, ahora tomaría a cuanta persona se le diera la gana. Claro no por eso no querria igual a Boris, el era el amor de su vida solo que se vengaría por lo del pasado.

Con el jabón acariciaba su piel, admiraba con detenimiento que cada milímetro de el era perfecto, acarició su pecho sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza solo de tocarse a si mismo. Una mano viajó hasta su vientre haciéndose cosquillas que le erizaban a espalda ¿Por qué rayos era tan perfecto? Acarició sus muslos y llegó hasta sus ingles. Con solo esto su mimbro se mantenía erecto, lo observó con atención; era tan grande y apetecible que entendía el por que ahora Brooklin lo quería solo para el.

"lastima que no me puedo coger a mi mismo"- pensó divertido

salió de la tina y se fue a arreglar a su recámara, en aproximadamente hora y media llegaría Boris y el lo esperaría gustoso cono todos lo días, y claro, de paso torturaría a su casi sobrino para que le quedara bien claro su lugar de "juguete provisional" en la cama de Kai.

Cuando quedó arreglado se miró al espejo hechizándose con su propio reflejo

"no hay nadie mas bello que yo, por eso merezco todos los lujos y atenciones del mundo...eres delicioso Kai"

**PPBKAI continuará...**

¿que creen? ya el proximo capitulo es el final de este fic. Wiiiii ¡Qué rapido paso el tiempo!. Quiero agradeer sus reviews a **c-marian-t-h-cullen, tay nagysa, sayori yunam, lucrecia artica y danhk **por sus reviews en el capi pasado.

Espero verlos en el final. Besos


	7. Chapter 7

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

**LA FLOR DE NARANJA **

**Por: PPBKAI**

_**\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&\/&**_

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

Salió de la tina y se fue a arreglar a su recámara, en aproximadamente hora y media llegaría Boris y el lo esperaría gustoso cono todos lo días, y claro, de paso torturaría a su casi sobrino para que le quedara bien claro su lugar de "juguete provisional" en la cama de Kai.

Cuando quedó arreglado se miró al espejo hechizándose con su propio reflejo

"no hay nadie mas bello que yo, por eso merezco todos los lujos y atenciones del mundo...eres delicioso Kai"

**CAPITULO 7: FINAL**

Pobre Brooklin, esa última semana en casa de su tío se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, desde el desayuno veía como Kai le preparaba su jugo de naranja con sus propias manos y luego Boris le lamía los dedos. Después salían los 3 a dar un paseo y tenía que soportar como Kai le besaba, le tomaba las manos y a veces le acariciaba su miembro sobre la ropa ¿Por qué rayos seguía queriéndolo? No lo entendía, solo sabía que sufría por el.

JARDÍN TRASERO / NOCHE

-Kai, mañana me voy, de nuevo te pido que te vayas conmigo- le muestra 2 boletos de avión

-Bueno contigo, tienes un chícharo por cerebro o qué- algo en la triste mirada aguamarina lo entristece- mira Broo- ablanda su tono- yo amo a Boris, esto que hicimos fue un juego. Tu eres un gran muchacho y se que encontrarás a alguien que te ame de verdad

-Pero yo solo te puedo amar a ti Kai.

-No, solo es un capricho, yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Mírame, estoy maleado por la vida. Tienes un gran futuro por delante, estás estudiando la universidad ¿sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado poder tener una educación asi? Sigue con tu vida, olvídate de mi. Verás que en unos años te estarás tiendo de esto.

-No puedo Kai, te amo.

-Si me amas entonces respeta mi decisión por favor- lo mira determinante.

-Tienes razón, de verdad amas a mi tío y te lo agradezco. No pidas que te deje de amar por que eso nunca pasará pero jamás volveré a insistir en que te vayas conmigo.

-Gracias.

A la mañana siguiente Brooklin se despidió de Boris y de Kai, de favor les pidió que no lo acompañaran a aeropuerto, Kai entendía bien sus motivos, Boris no pero de todos modos aceptó. Salió a las 8 de la mañana de la casa por que su vuelo saldría a las 12 pero por ser internacional son mas o menos 3 horas entre revisión, papeles y espera.

En vista de que tenía la mañana libre, Boris decidió ir a la presa a ver si no se ofrecía nada y después regresaría por Kai para ir a comer. Como el bicolor estaba bastante fastidiado de toda la situación pensó en hacer algo desestresante: en una pequeña maleta metió una muda de ropa y de ahí iría a nadar al río donde conoció a Dranzer, un poco de ejercicio le caería bien.

Tomó algo de su ropa interior mas sexy, su camisa negra de seda, pantalones negros y una toalla grande, algunas cosas de tocador como el desodorante y todo lo puso en la maleta para después de nadar arreglarse, regresar y esperar a Boris.

Cuando ya tuvo todo listo se dirigió al garage y tomó el auto usaba siempre, pero al subirse encontró cerca de la palanca de velocidades un sobre que decía "_para Kai" _intrigado lo tomó para revelar su contenido.

_"Kai, no me pidas que te deje jamás de amar, eres un lucero que vino a iluminar mi vida. Este anillo me hacía recordar tus ojos así que te lo regalo como muestra de mi amor. Nos vemos luego._

_Te quiere: Brooklin"_

Dentro del sobre efectivamente encontró un anillo de oro blanco con un rubí incrustado, sin duda era una joya muy valiosa y en el interior tenía grabadas las inscripciones "B. M" Brooklin Masefiel, tal vez era un regalo familiar.

-¡Idiota!- musitó Kai- ¿Qué tal si esto lo hubiera visto Boris? Ahorita todavía lo alcanzo en el aeropuerto y le voy a aventar su porquería a la cara.

Echando el hígado por la boca Kai se arrancó con rumbo al aeropuerto. Las manos le sudaban, si eso lo hubiera visto Boris seguro lo mata o peor aún, terminaría con el. Tal vez esa era la idea de Broo, propiciar su rompimiento para que después corriera a sus brazos pero esto no iba a ser así, había hecho enfurecer a Kai y ahora pagaría por ello.

En pocos minutos ya estaba en la carretera, iba a una gran velocidad pensando en cómo matar a ese pelinaranja en cuanto lo viera pero tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no midió la velocidad con la que tomó una curva, esto no hubiera representado un problema si no fuera por que también un camión carguero iba a exceso de velocidad.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, Kai metió el freno y giró el volante pero la inercia lo hizo chocar contra el camión, luego dio vueltas y vueltas, ni siquiera sabía si seguía en el camino o cayendo, su cuerpo le dolía por todos lados hasta que el carro paró y un fuerte golpe en la frente con el volante lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

3:00 P.M BORIS'S POV

Pobre de mi Kai, debe estar muriéndose de hambre, pero nunca creí que vinieran unos auditores a checar algunas cosas, menos mal que fue muy sencillo pero aún así me quitaron varias horas, voy a apurarme para llegar temprano a casa.

FIN DEL POV

Rápido acomodó todos sus papeles y se dirigió a la casa, a el también ya le crujía el estómago del hambre, habían desayunado muy ligero y muy temprano así que una jugosa carne era lo único que se le venía a la mente.

En mas o menos ½ hora mas llegó a su casa y muy alegre llamó a su pequeño:

-Kai, Kai, estoy en casa ¿Kai?- se adentra mas para buscarlo- ¿No quieres comer?...vamos Kai ya estas grandecito para estos juegos, ven mi amor o si no en cuanto te encuentre te daré tu merecido y ya sabes cómo te va...Kai... Kai- se empieza a preocupar- ¡Kai!

Ahora su tono es mucho mas fuerte, llega al garage y nota que falta el auto que le compró al bicolor, algo no le gusta de todo eso, tiene un mal presentimiento por que Kai no es de los que toman el auto y se van sin decir nada. Regresa a la casa y camina directo a la recamara, abre los cajones y encuentra que falta un poco de la ropa de Kai y la pequeña maleta negra.

Se sienta al borde de la cama y trata de calmarse pero por mas que le da vueltas al asunto no encuentra otra posible explicación. Su gesto se deforma solo de imaginarlo y aprieta sus puños, el debe confirmarlo así que toma el teléfono y hace una llamada.

LUGAR DEL CHOQUE

Ya han llegado 2 ambulancias, en una se llevan al hermoso Kai que está bañado en sangre y al parecer tiene varios huesos rotos, su estado es muy delicado. El chofer del otro auto murió al instante cuando se rompió el cuello, todo es muy aparatoso así que de inmediato hacen el traslado pero tardarán varias horas en retirar los restos de los autos.

Al chico del auto lujoso le revisan sus pertenencias pero no le encuentran identificación ni número a dónde llamar, solo una cartera con efectivo pero ninguna tarjeta ni nada que sirva para dar con la identidad del joven.

CASA DE BORIS

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿Me podría informar en qué clase viajó el joven Brooklin Masefiel?

-Un momento por favor... en primera clase en vuelo sin escalas a Alemania

-Supongo que compró 2 boletos- pregunta temeroso

-Así es- Boris siente como un balde de agua fría le cae encima.

-Gracias señorita

-Para servirle- cuelga el teléfono.

El ruso pone sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos se humedecen hasta llevarlo al llanto amargo. Su hermoso Kai lo había abandonado por el joven Brooklin, esto era algo que no podía soportar por que de verdad se había enamorado de ese niño con el paso del tiempo.

No lo podía culpar puesto que era muy probable que deseara un cuerpo joven pero entonces ¿todas esas promesas de amor fueron falsas? Sabía que se estaba comportando como un quinceañero inmaduro pero el amor lo había vuelto idiota.

"¿Por qué Kai?" era lo único que su mente se repetía pero en un momento su mente se iluminó, ¿Qué tal si Kai había ido a otro lado y todo indicaba que se había fugado con Brooklin? Era su última esperanza y debía comprobarlo.

Tomó su auto y a gran velocidad se dirigió al aeropuerto pero a media carretera había una fila inmensa de autos que estaban detenidos por que los restos del camión eran muy pesados y todavía no los podían retirar.

-¡Demonios! Maldito camión- Boris tocaba la bocina como si con eso los restos del auto fueran a desaparecer.

HOSPITAL

-¿Qué tenemos en el reporte?- pregunta el jefe de la unidad médica que revisará a Kai

-Un joven con 6 fracturas y un hombre maduro muerto.

-¿Iban drogados o alcoholizados?- hojea el reporte.

-No señor, solo exceso de velocidad.

-Seguro fue este "junior" el que propició todo... mira nada mas que desperdicio: tan joven y guapo y termina aquí inconsciente ¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sabemos, no traía identificaciones solo esto-le muestra la maleta negra, la billetera y el anillo. El médico toma la billetera.

-¿vacía? ¿Un niño como el traía la billetera vacía?- mira al paramédico con cara de "seguro fueron ustedes"- en la maleta tenemos... ropa sexy y artículos de tocador.- toma la ropa interior de Kai- seguro se ve genial con esto puesto.

-Siii- le brillan los ojos al paramédico.

-Y este anillo, es muy valioso, este no se puede "perder" por que si no nos metemos en un lío. Tal vez ayude a identificarlo- examina a Kai- tardará un buen rato en despertar, ténganlo en observación y ¡nada de pasarse de listos con el! Se ve que es de familia poderosa y yo no me haré responsable.

-Si señor- el médico principal sale y cierra la puerta- de todos modos, tantito no se notará.

Ve al joven bicolor dormido e indefenso. Pasa la mano por su abdomen y no tiene ninguna clase de respuesta así que baja mas hasta acariciarle su miembro que si se endurece un poco.

-Mnm, veo que algo sientes.

Le comienza a tocar de manera descarada provocándose a si mismo placer, se lleva 2 dedos a la boca para humedecerlos y luego los conduce entre las piernas del joven; con facilidad llega a su entrada y sin ningún cuidado los mete y los empieza a mover.

Le encanta tener ese cuerpo a su disposición, el miembro del bicolor ya está muy despierto. El se saca su miembro de su pantalón para tocarse de manera obscena puesto que su excitación lo está haciendo perder el control. Permanece así por varios minutos deleitándose con a entrada del paciente pero justo cuando se está derramando se abre la puerta y entra el medico jefe.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que te dije?- observa enfadado pero el ver a Kai inconsciente con su miembro a punto de estallar con unas gotas blancas en la punta lo hacen extasiarse- déjame intentarlo.

De nuevo el cuerpo de Kai es tomado por otro hombre que está fuera de sus casillas, sin pensarlo le introduce 3 dedos y con su boca envuelve el miembro. El paramédico se sigue masturbando con la escena y los minutos comienzan a correr hasta que el cuerpo de Kai se descarga en la boca ajena y el galeno mancha sus pantalones, hasta ese momento los 2 hombres despiertan y ven lo que han hecho.

-No le digas esto A NADIE- el jefe amenaza al subordinado

-Por supuesto que no.

-Ya no te le acerques, el peligroso.

-Si señor.

Salen muy confundidos del lugar, no saben por qué reaccionaron como animales con ese chico, ellos mismos sintieron temor.

6:00 P.M AEROPUERTO

Por fin Boris ha logrado llegar al aeropuerto pero desde ese momento notó que no estaba el auto de Kai así que todavía tenía esperanzas, corre hasta el módulo de control y le pregunta a una linda señorita:

-Buenas tardes- habla agitado- ¿Podría decirme si se ocuparon los 2 boletos que compró el joven Brooklin Masefield con rumbo a Alemania?

-Disculpe señor, esa es información confidencial.

-¡Por favor señorita! Es un asunto de vida o muerte- de verdad está preocupado.

-Iré por el jefe para que lo autorice- la señorita de inmediato se mueve para localizarlo.

Eternos minutos pasan hasta que aparece un hombre de traje gris que se presenta como el jefe. De entrada no quiere darle la información a Boris pero después de que este utilizó todos sus métodos de diplomacia lo convenció.

Le dijo que solo se usó uno de los boletos el otro asiento quedó vacío. De momento el corazón de Boris se calmó pero de nuevo le vino otro sobresalto. Entonces ¿Dónde estaba Kai? Le prestaron el teléfono de ahí mismo y se comunicó a su casa pero nadie respondía. Esto lo preocupó sobre manera así que de nuevo tomó el camino a casa.

A pesar de que el regreso seguía siendo lento ya fue mucho menos que la vez anterior. Cuando abrió la puerta tenía la esperanza de que ya estuviera ahí pero nada. Desesperado fue al pueblo y de tienda en tienda preguntó por él pero no había señal del bicolor.

De ahí fue a buscarlo a lo que antes eran sus antiguas tierras, donde estaban los árboles de naranja pero cuando preguntaba por el, un pelirrojo lo escuchó.

FLASH BACK

A esa hora salían del duro trabajo del aserradero, entre ellos un lindo pelirrojo que como todos lo días debía pasar por la casa de Kai para regresar a la suya.

Se detuvo al ver el auto de Boris ahí, pensó que tal vez ambos habían ido a ver las tierras pero solo vio al hombre mayor hablando desesperado con uno de los empleados. Esto lo intrigó así que se acercó y se escondió detrás de un árbol para oír la conversación.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No señor, el joven Kai no ha venido en varios días.

-Si llegan a saber algo, lo que sea díganmelo ¡de inmediato! Kai debe estar en algún lado.

Yuriy se quedó muy preocupado por esto ¿Kai estaba desaparecido? Esto estaba muy mal y a pesar de todo no le deseaba nada malo así que se dispuso a buscarlo por sus propios medios a pesar del rencor que le guardaba.

&

Las horas pasaban y no había señales de Kai. Boris ya estaba desesperado así que llamó a la policía pero le dijeron que no se podía considerar desaparecido hasta dentro de 48 horas.

Ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche y estaba al borde de las lágrimas, solo el quedaba un lugar mas dónde buscarlo: con cierto temor descolgó la bocina y llamó a Alemania para ponerse en contacto con su sobrino Brooklin.

-No tío, Kai no está aquí.

-¡Pero tu compraste 2 boletos! Esto es típico de ti.

-Esta vez no resultó... es verdad que le pedí que viniera conmigo pero el se negó por que te ama en serio.

-¡¿Entonces dónde está?!

-No lo se- también se preocupa- tienes suerte de tenerlo a tu lado. Encuéntralo y en cuanto tengas noticias sobre el te agradecería que me lo hicieras saber.

-Pero ustedes 2...

-No Boris, Kai nunca me permitió tocarlo. Estate tranquilo, el te ama- le dolió la garganta al decir esto pero si quería a Kai era algo bueno que podía hacer por el.

-Esta bien Broo, estamos en contacto.

-O.K- cortaron la comunicación.

11:50 BOSQUE

En el bosque se encuentra Dranzer al borde de la barranca, extiende sus alas como cada noche para llamar a Kai pero esta vez no lo siente cerca, se esfuerza mas pero no hay nada.

DRANZER'S POV

¿Kai dónde estás? No te encuentro por ningún lado. No estás en tus tierras, ni en tu casa, ni en el pueblo- se esfuerza mas- no ¡No puede ser! Kai, estás inconsciente en un hospital lejos de aquí- cierra sus ojos- tuviste un accidente y estás muy lastimado, así no podré despertarte. De verdad estas muy mal, por favor resiste- cierra sus alas y abre los ojos- esta noche tendré que bajar yo por la flor- aletea- me duele mucho el cuerpo pero si no lo hago moriré

FIN DEL POV

Soportando la gran molestia logra elevarse pero la barranca es muy empinada. Ya está muy cerca de la flor pero le difícil es mantenerse volando para cortarla. Mas o menos se sostiene pero su pico ya no es tan grande ni tan fuerte para alcanzarla. Los minutos corren y la flor empieza a perder su brillo.

Dranzer se desespera, solo tiene unos segundos mas pero no puede agarrarla y ante sus propios ojos se marchita. Con gran dificultad regresa a la superficie y se desploma pesado en el piso.

DRANZER'S POV

No logré conseguir la flor, este es mi fin. Kai, tu y yo estamos condenados, si yo muero en poco tiempo tu también lo harás. Me das pena, yo al menos ya soy muy viejo pero tu eres muy joven y vendiste tu alma por amor.

Perdóname Kai, no pude hacerte un hechizo mas fuerte- poco a poco la luz de sus ojos desaparece y junto con el último latido de su corazón su cuerpo se desintegra convirtiéndose en pequeñas estrellas que son absorbidas por la tierra.

12:30 CASA DE BORIS

-Si seré idiota- brinca del sillón- es obvio que a Kai no lo puedo reportar hasta dentro de 48 horas pero el auto lo puedo reportar robado de inmediato.

Llama a la policía y reporta como robado el auto de Kai. De inmediato le informan que lo sacaron destrozado de un choque y debe ir primero a la comisaría.

Con pesar se dirige ahí primero, si queria obtener datos precisos de todo y del paradero de Kai debía ir a la policía.

A la 1 de la mañana ya le estaba mostrando lo que quedó del auto a Boris. Este se impresionó ¿Cómo es que había sufrido un accidente tan aparatoso? Después de firmar unos papeles ya le dijeron en qué hospital podía encontrar al joven que manejaba el vehículo.

El camino se le hacía eterno, por cada kilómetro que avanzaba sentía que el camino crecía 5 kilómetros mas.

12:30 A.M HOSPITAL

Con pesadez se abren unos hermosos rubíes que se quejan de dolor. Durante unos segundos no sabe que le pasa pero después comienza a recordarlo todo: Brooklin, el auto, el choque y ... ¡Dranzer! Se sienta de golpe pero sus huesos rotos le propician un gran dolor pero también siente molestia en su entrada.

-¡Maldita sea! Seguro esos cerdos de los paramédicos me manocearon- se toca su entrada con dificultad- si lo hicieron. Pero ya verán esos desgraciados, en cuanto le diga a Boris mandará matarlos. De momento debo llegar con Dranzer a como de lugar.- se logra mantener sentado y con la luz de la luna lee el reloj de la pared- ¡12:35! No puede ser, debo ir a como de lugar.

Se baja de la cama pero como tiene una pierna rota se desploma hasta el piso. Arrastrándose con dificultad llega hasta un armario donde hay algunos medicamentos y unas muletas. Solo trae puesta la bata del hospital y tiene mucho frío. Una vez que toma las muletas se envuelve con la franela de la cama y se escapa por la ventana.

A cada centímetro que avanza su cuerpo le responde con punzadas, sabe que tiene serias fracturas pero su vida depende de llegar a la barranca aunque muera en el intento, pero se jura a si mismo que jamás volverá a su antiguo aspecto.

1:00 A.M PUEBLO

el esbelto taheño aún camina por las calles del pueblo, busca en cada rincón, callejón, esquina y depósito de basura, algo en su corazón le indica que Kai está mal. Su cuerpo está un poco entumido tanto por el frío como por el cansancio pero no descansará hasta tener un indicio de Kai.

2:00 A.M HOSPITAL

Desesperado llega Boris hasta el hospital donde le informaron que está Kai, de inmediato lo atiende el médico en jefe. Desde que lo ve sabe que busca al misterioso joven bicolor, solo un hombre tan fino como el puede ser conocido de ese chico.

Le informa que el estado de salud de Kai es muy delicado por las fracturas pero solo falta esperar a que comiencen a soldar y todo estará bien, afortunadamente sus órganos no sufrieron daño alguno.

Como es de esperarse Boris exige pasar a ver a su pequeño niño pero su corazón está un poco mas tranquilo por que ahora ya sabe dónde está y en cuanto pueda lo trasladará a un lujoso hospital en Moscú para que lo atiendan como el se merece y no ese "dispensario de pueblucho" como llamó al sencillo hospital.

2:45 A.M BOSQUE

Llorando de dolor llega Kai hasta la barranca pero no ve al fénix, lo empieza a buscar desesperado y algo brillante capta su atención: sobre un arbusto cercano brilla algo rojo, al acercarse se da cuenta de que se trata de una pluma pero en cuanto la toma en sus manos esta se desintegra, es entonces cuando comprende lo que ha pasado.

KAI'S POV (LLORANDO)

No Dranzer, no me puedes hacer esto ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? El hechizo se acabará y yo ¡volveré a ser como antes! No, eso nunca pero... no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, todo dependía de un hechizo, este no soy yo, pero si no hubiera sido por Dranzer Boris jamás me hubiera volteado a ver y este tiempo que he pasado con el no lo cambiaría por nada.

El me ama, yo lo se, tanto como yo lo...amo a...el.

FIN DEL POV

Kai cayó inconsciente sobre la tierra, se forzó demasiado y su estado es deplorable

2:10 A.M HOSPITAL

Boris es conducido por el galeno hasta la habitación donde tienen a Kai pero en cuanto abren la puerta descubren que el tálamo está vacío. Boris enloquece y le da un puñetazo al doctor.

-¡¿Dónde está Kai?!

-Aquí lo dejamos señor... mire- le señala la puerta abierta.

-Pues búsquenlo y si no está de regreso en 5 minutos ¡LOS MATO!

En cuestión de segundos todo el personal se pone alerta, piensan que Kai no puede estar lejos debido a su delicado estado.

-No pudo haber ido lejos, aquí están sus pertenencias- le muestra a Boris los 3 artículos y este de inmediato reconoce el anillo y lo analiza.

-"Este anillo... es de Brooklin. Me mintieron los 2. esto fue un regalo del papá de Broo cuando cumplió 15 años y es algo muy preciado para el y no se lo regalaría a cualquiera. Pero claro, Kai no es cualquiera. Tal vez ahora no pero en un futuro cercano si planeaba irse con el...Kai ¿Por qué?"- este pensamiento lo sacó de sus casillas- ¡Ya pasaron 5 minutos y no me han traído a Kai! Prepárense.- Los mira fúrico- dentro de poco los vendré a matar A TODOS

sale como alma que lleva el diablo y el mismo buscará al bicolor. Toma su auto y sigue la carretera con lentitud es muy probable que siga ese camino pero no hay nada mas que bosque a los lados.

El anillo de Brooklin le sigue carcomiendo las entrañas, sentía que lo habían engañado como a un niño con un dulce y todo por dejarse cegar por el amor.

**&**

Llega la mañana al pequeño pueblo y hay una gran movilización en la cual ya intervino la policía. Yuriy se une al grupo de búsqueda, no le importa perder su trabajo en el aserradero, lo que quiere es saber de Kai y que está bien.

Boris ya no sabe donde tiene la cabeza, está enloquecido de la desesperación a tal grado que ya se terminó una caja de aspirinas completa y aún así le sigue doliendo la cabeza.

La gente del pueblo comienza a especular entre si Kai se fue con otro hombre, si lo secuestraron, si estaba muerto, un sin fin de rumores pero ni un asomo de Kai.

**&**

BOSQUE

Kai abre sus ojos, el dolor de las fracturas lo despertó, se ve acostado en la tierra y se da cuenta de que no fue una pesadilla, si no que es la realidad. El fénix ha muerto y junto con el, el hechizo pronto acabará.

Tiene sed así que se arrastra hasta la orilla del río. Con dificultad se asoma al borde y sus lágrimas comienzan a salir a mares. En el agua se ve su reflejo pero a pesar de que no es muy nítido logra ver que su rostro está lleno de granos, mas grandes que el de acné que tenía antes, al tocarse la cara lo presta atención a sus manos, estas son muy huesudas así que se quita la franela de encima y luego la bata del hospital para dejarse al desnudo. Su cuerpo está flaco, incluso se le ven las costillas y sus rodillas han vuelto a ser boludas.

En efecto, el hechizo está pasando y tal como se lo dijo Dranzer, con secuelas severas. Su piel le arde y está enrojecida como si estuviera quemada por el sol así que no hay ni un asomo de la hermosa piel blanca y nacarada.

Sigue llorando su dolor tanto físico como espiritual, ahora no puede dejar que Boris lo vea así, en eso está cuando oye voces de gente que se acerca buscándolo así que arrastrándose de nuevo se esconde entre los arbustos para que no lo vean.

Entre ese grupo de gente ve a Yuriy, hermoso como siempre, son su cara desfigurada por la angustia, busca con ahínco en cada rincón con la esperanza de encontrar una pista. Pronto se van alejando un poco y es cuando aparece Boris, gallardo, a pesar de todo siempre luce como un emperador. Está platicando con otro de los altos ingenieros que está ayudando a la búsqueda así que se acerca un poco para poder escuchar:

-Cálmate Boris, está herido así que no irá lejos.

-Pero ¿Por qué huyó?- llora de nuevo. Kai nunca lo había visto llorar- tu sabes que lo amo y no resisto que me haga esto y no descansaré hasta encontrarlo y me diga por qué. Por el daría mi vida- Kai al escuchar estas palabras también comienza a llorar. Tal vez ahora ya no sea atractivo pero los ojos del amor ven mas allá del físico. Está listo para salir de su escondite y dejar de preocupar a Boris.

-¿Hasta tu vida?

-Es que tu no lo entiendes, cuando abro mis ojos en la mañana y veo sus hermosos rubíes mirándome, quiero comérmelo a besos. Es tan tierno y dulce cuando hacemos el amor. Podría pasarme la vida tocando su bella piel. Y su aroma, el está impregnado de olor a naranja, es como el capullo de una flor. Lleno de belleza y suavidad. Con tal de ver y tener esa perfección de nuevo entre mis brazos soy capaz de todo.

Kai desistió de su idea. Todo de lo que habló Boris fue de su belleza y le comprendía a la perfección así que prefirió dejarlo con esa imagen en su mente, no quería echarle a perder el concepto que tenía de el. Vio como continuaron su camino detrás del grupo de gente.

Siguió llorando su desdicha. Su cuerpo temblaba por que la falta de reposo les estaba propiciando fiebre, se hizo bolas y se quedó acostado en la tierra recordando cada instante que pasó con Boris, entonces escucha pasos que se acercan de nuevo, pero ahora es una sola persona.

Se incorpora de nuevo para ver que quien se acerca es Yuriy, volviendo a repasar cada porción de tierra en busca de algo olvidado. Como sus piernas le arden del cansancio se deja caer pesadamente sobre de una piedra que queda cerca de Kai, comienza a llorar.

YURIY'S POV

¿Dónde rayos estás Kai? Se que algo malo te pasó pero siento tu presencia aún cerca de aquí. Tu calidez se puede sentir a kilómetros de distancia. No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, cuando te veo en la calle ya no eres el mismo de antes pero aún así deseo verte de nuevo. Se que tu amas a Boris pero, por favor, déjame saber que te encuentras bien.

FIN DEL POV

Limpia sus lágrimas y se levanta para seguir buscando mientras que Kai se queda boquiabierto, a pesar de todo Yuriy se sigue preocupando por el. No se ha dejado vencer por el dolor que le causó y sigue adelante aún teniéndolo a el en la mente.

Por largo rato reflexionó en lo que hubiera sido su vida al lado de Yu, hubiera sido muy sencilla pero pacífica y estable. Los 2 viviendo en las tierras con árboles de naranja, trabajando los animales y cada noche haciendo el amor. Pero a pesar de esta bella imagen Kai seguía pensando en SU Boris, no era que solo le gustaran los lujos que él le dio, si no que amaba todo su ser, no podía negarlo, aunque el vivir con Yuriy hubiera significado miel sobre hojuelas su corazón solo podía amar de verdad al hombre maduro.

Pero ahora se tenía que despedir de ambos, su tiempo estaba corriendo y pronto llegaría al final, se sentía triste por dejar el mundo ahora que lo empezaba a conocer y era bendecido por el amor.

Al cabo de unas horas se sintió un poco mejor así que ya que moriría pronto haría algo que lo hiciera descansar en paz: con mucho esfuerzo comenzó su camino con rumbo a su antigua casa, cuando ya estaba en sus tierras le fue muy fácil esconderse de los trabajadores por que el conocía cada rincón mejor que la palma de su mano.

Entró a la casa y se dirigió a un mueble del cual tomó unas hojas en blanco, se fue al comedor y comenzó a redactar mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas:

_Yo, Hiwatari Kai en pleno uso de mis facultades, dejo como heredero universal de mis bienes a Yuriy Ivanov. Deseo que el antes mencionado reciba sin obstrucción alguna estas tierras, los animales y mi cuenta bancaria. _(FIRMA)

En otra hoja escribió:

_Para Boris y Yuriy:_

_El día de hoy tengo que despedirme para siempre de ustedes, debo hacer un viaje del que nunca volveré, las causas no se las puedo revelar._

_Solo quiero que sepan que ustedes 2 han sido los grandes amores de mi vida; Yuriy, sabes que te quiero mas que si fueras mi hermano, desde pequeño hemos estado juntos pero lamento el no poderte ver de anciano... perdóname._

_Boris, mi amor, mi vida, mi amante eres tu, lamento no poder quedarme mas tiempo a tu lado pero así deben ser las cosas. Solo quiero que te quede claro que jamás sentí nada por Brooklin, a ti no te cambiaría por nadie en el mundo por que mi mundo eres tu._

_Los ama...Kai_

Una vez que terminó de redactar las 2 cartas las dejó bien acomodadas junto con los documentos de la herencia, confiaba ciegamente en que Boris cumpliría sus designios. Si una vez destrozó a Yuriy con sus actos, ahora no lo dejaría en la calle, se sentía mas tranquilo sabiendo que dejaba asegurado al mas joven puesto que Boris no lo necesitaba.

Luego regresó al bosque sin ser visto por nadie, para cuando llegó ya brillaban las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Se sentía muy lastimado, para este punto Kai parecía una representación de la muerte. Su cuerpo esquelético, ojos saltones, la piel agrietada y constantes vómitos de sangre lo hacían lucir tétrico aunado a esto una calvicie que dejaba en su cuero cabelludo ampulas gomosas.

Se recostó cerca de la barranca del fénix con su vista clavada en el firmamento, lo que en la mañana lo hacía temblar de miedo a la muerte, ahora era lo que mas deseaba. Solo dolor era lo único que podía sentir. A cada minuto le costaba mas trabajo respirar y la fiebre era tan alta que estaba al borde de las alucinaciones.

KAI'S POV

Dios, por favor, llévame contigo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Gracias por los últimos meses que me diste junto a Boris, ya puedo morir en paz por que al menos por poco tiempo conocí lo que era el amor.

FIN DEL POV

Esbozando una sonrisa se quedó dormido así que nunca se dio cuenta de en qué momento murió pero en cuanto eso pasó su cuerpo se desintegró igual que el del fénix debido al nexo que tenían.

**&**

2 días después Boris regresó a la antigua casa de Kai para ver si encontraba algo que le diera una señal de el pero se quedó pasmado al ver las 2 cartas sobre el comedor escritas a puño y letra por Kai y fechadas 2 días antes.

Obviamente despidió a todos los trabajadores por no haberse dado cuenta de que Kai estuvo ahí. Luego se sentó a leer esperando una explicación. Primero se quedó muy confundido con lo de "Yuriy heredero universal" pero al leer la segunda carta no pudo contener su llanto. Con la frase de "viaje sin retorno" entendió que Kai se había suicidado ¿Sería depresivo? Mil y una dudas abordaban su cabeza pero le había dejado claro que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Estaba dispuesto a cumplir la última voluntad de su niño así que hizo del conocimiento a Yuriy que podía tomar posesión de los bienes de Kai en el momento que lo deseara, no se lo impediría.

**&**

6 meses después el pelirrojo pudo poner todo a su nombre después de que las autoridades dieron por muerto a Kai a pesar de que nunca encontraron un cadáver.

Ahora la vida de 2 habitantes cambió de forma radical. Trataron de volver a su vida normal pero siempre tenían en sus corazones la tristeza de haber perdido lo que mas amaban... el corazón de Kai.

**F.I.N**

He llegado al final de este fic. Gracias a todos ustedes por haberme prestado su atención. Y gracias especialmente a:

**MARIAN TAO, TIER, DANHK, LACRYMA KISMET, LUCRECIA ARTICA, TARY NAGISA, KHALI AINATT, MISAKI Y SAYORI YUNAM** que dejaron reviews a lo largo de este fic, espero que no me haya faltado nadie.

Los espero en la publicación del capitulo 5 de "El erotismo de los 5 sentidos".

**G.R.A.C.I.A.S.**


End file.
